What About Georgia?
by lilbitjrfan8
Summary: Rose takes off to LA to try and achieve her dreams of becoming a singer. Eventually she gets discovered but, her dreams may come crashing when she finds out that her producer is none other than Dimitri Belikov...her ex-best friend that she hasn't heard from in 4 years. What will happen between them and why is there a feeling that a few punches/slaps might be headed Dimitri's way?
1. Goodbyes and Bus Rides

**Summary:**

**Rose and Dimitri were best friends since grade school. Dimitri's senior year, they finally became a couple. A few months after Dimitri graduated he went off to LA in search of a music career. For some unknown reason he quit all contact with Rose and his family, leaving Rose devastated.**

**Now 5 years later Rose is headed to LA to try and make it herself. What she doesn't know is Dimitri is still in LA…**

**Rose is 21 going on 22, Dimitri is 24 he left at 19, Viktoria is 19.**

**Karolina has Paul and Zoya, Sonya is pregnant. Paul is 8 and Zoya is 1.**

**The Music in this story will be extremely varied. I know it will start off country and probably end up switching between a few genres. You can either pretend it's all country or whatever your favorite type of music. It will all mostly be country and/or Rock (such as kate voegle, pink, The Script…if you'd consider them rock…who knows).**

_"I'm sorry Roza it's just not going to work."_

I awoke with a gasp. Those words repeating in my head like they usually do when I first wake up. For a minute I forgot where I was until I looked around and realized that I was still on the greyhound bus. My eyes wanted to start tearing up remembering the goodbyes I said earlier in the day.

Flashback:

_"I'm going to miss you Roza!" Said my best friend Viktoria._

_"I'll miss you too! But I promise we'll keep in touch." I told her trying not to cry._

_"Yea, that's what he said too," she muttered looking down. I grabbed her shoulders softly._

_"Look at me," She slightly lifted her head. "I am NOT him and I will not just up and leave and forget all of you. I promise nothing will get in the way of our friendship."_

_"Promise?" she asked looking so scared. I can't blame her. Her brother, my ex-best friend/sort of boyfriend Dimitri, left home to join a band and quickly forgot all about his family and friends back home…that was 5 years ago._

_"Hey, you're my sister and I couldn't get rid of you if I tried!" I told her with a smile. She grabbed me in a tight hug._

_"Damn right! You can never get rid of your favorite sister," she said with a chuckle._

_"I would never want to. Maybe once I find a place and get settled you can come visit."_

_"Maybe…" she said hopeful. I know she's still pissed at me for not letting her come but, I was glad I talked her into staying and finishing up at the community college first. _

_"I'll call you at least once a week."_

_"You better or I'll come hunt you down and kick your butt!" she fake threatened._

_"You wish you could," I told her with a laugh._

_"I can and I will if you don't call!" she said with a laugh. I looked at my watch and realized the bus was going to leave here in a few minutes. "I have to go shortly, I need to tell the others bye still."_

_"I guess I can share," she said with a laugh. I turned towards her sisters Sonya and Karolina. I quickly hugged Sonya._

_"If you run into my brother out there kick his ass for me ok?" she said with a laugh, half-joking and half-serious._

_"I'll be sure too," I told her with a smile. Sonya and I used to hate each other but over the years we've grown closer and now she's like a big sister to me. _

_"Good luck, and don't forget to come visit your God daughter" she said with a smile. _

"_Really?" I asked tears springing to my eyes. Sonya and I used to not get along at all but over the years we've grown closer. She nodded and I hugged her even though she probably hated it. _

_I pulled back and turned towards Karolina and her two kids, Paul and Zoya. She was holding Zoya so whe I hugged her I hugged them both. _

_"Be safe! Please!" she said. I knew she was terrified for me, if I was honest I was pretty scared myself._

_"I will I promise," I reassured her. I turned towards my other best friend Mason._

_"I'll come out there soon," he said promisingly._

_"I know but take your time. Enjoy being here with your family, I'll be fine on my own," I told him. He was planning on coming with me originally but he had some family issues pop up so he was delayed for a while. I gave him a quick hug before moving on. We had already said everything that we needed to earlier. Next up was Paul. I crouched down in front of him. He's 8 so he's not very tall but still tall for his age._

_"Bye Paulie," I told him softly. He was not very happy about my leaving._

_"Do you have to go?"Paul asked._

_"Yes but I promise you'll see me again soon."_

_"I never see Dimka," he said and my heart broke for him._

_"Hey who else am I going to play cars with?" I asked smiling._

_"You promise?" he asked._

_"Scouts honor," I told him putting my hand up in a salute._

_"When I get bigger I'm going to come out there with you and I'm going to be a singer just like you and Dimka," he said proudly. It was heartbreaking how much he idolized Dimitri even though he barely knew him._

_"I look forward to it but you can't come out until you're really big and strong," I told him. _

"_Hey Aunt Rose, if you find Uncle Dimka will you tell him I miss him and ask him to come visit? And if he doesn't remember how to get here can you show him?" he asked sounding so hopeful. _

"_If I see him I will definitely tell him that," I told him even though it broke my heart. Some days he was convinced Dimitri was just lost others he accepted the truth. It was hard on him to accept that Dimitri wanted to stay away so it made it easier for him to just create a story. As he's getting older it's getting harder for him to believe it but he still tries to cling to it. I gave him a huge hug and then moved on to the last person. Olena. This was probably the hardest goodbye. Over the years Olena has pretty much taken over the role of my mom and it was really hard to leave. She has always been there for me no matter what._

_"You be careful and call me when you get there please?" she asked._

_"I'll be as safe as possible and will definitely call you." I said giving her a hug._

_"I have a gift for your trip," she said with a grin before reaching in her bag and pulling out a foil wrapped package._

_"Is that what I think it is?" I asked with a grin. She nodded. I squealed and hugged her again. Olena's black bread was magic. It is my absolutely favorite food. "Thank You!"_

_"No problem dear, I figure you'll get hungry on the way and in between pit stops."_

_"You know me so well!" About then an announcer came on saying it was last call for my bus. "Well that's me. I'll see you again soon."_

_"Goodbye sweetheart," she said waving me off. I grabbed my bag and started walking towards the bus. Before I walked up the stairs I turned towards everyone. They were all waving and some were shedding a few tears. I waved goodbye to my family and headed off to find a seat._

_I sat there watching them out the window, they were waiting for the bus to take off. My eyes started watering but, I quickly pushed them back. As happy and excited as I was to head out to LA and start working towards my dream of singing, it was extremely sad to leave the only family I've ever known. You can tell how close I am to my own parents, they weren't even here to say goodbye…I doubt they even know I'm leaving. I haven't spoken to them in three years. It's really scary and exciting at the same time to go out to LA with really no plan. I've spent the last three and a half years since graduation saving up so I have a decent amount of money to get me by but not enough. It's scary leaving the safety of my family and friends and journeying out on my own._

_As the bus pulled out I waved one last time, knowing most likely they couldn't see me but trying anyway. Once they weren't visible anymore, I brought my feet up in my seat, put my hood up on my hoodie, and put my head phones in. I leaned my head against the window and drifted off to sleep listening to my favorite playlist…_

**Present:**

I looked at my watch and realized we still had quite a few more hours to go. I started getting nervous thinking about the conversation with Paul. What if I did run into Dimitri? How could I handle it? Part of me hoped I would find Dimitri so I could finally get some answers but another part of me hoped I didn't. I don't need to run into him again and be reminded of the pain I went through. I've worked really hard on getting over him and all that happened and I really wouldn't want to see that progress shattered. Well I'm not even sure if he's still in LA, for all I know he could be long gone by now.

I knew there was no going back to sleep so I decided to grab my note book out and try to write a new song. It was going to be a long ride…


	2. Lucky Break?

**Thank you to all of the amazing responses I've gotten from this story! I wanted this chapter to be longer but, I ran out of time and wanted to post something, so I'll just have to post the next part pretty quick. **

**Next Chapter Dimitri might just come in!**

**Hope you all like it as always please leave a review, I love to hear what you think!**

A Few Months Later-

"What song are you going to sing?" Asked Lissa. She's become a pretty good friend of mine. After a week of looking for a job, I met Lissa in a diner and she helped me get a job there.

"Haven't decided yet honestly," I told her with a laugh. Every week we come to this karaoke bar and I end up singing a sing or two…or more.

"Well you usually pull something great off," she said with a laugh. Truth is I did have a good idea what songs I was going to sing, I just have never sung them to anyone before.

"I should be ok," I told her with a smile. "I have a few ideas but nothing solid…I'll decide once I get up there."

"Well in other news there's a really hot guy over there at the bar…think I have a chance?" she asked with a wink. I looked where she nodded and there was a guy there with black hair and the brightest blue eyes. He was pretty good looking but not my type.

"Of course you do," about then there was a break in the music. I looked up and no one was on stage and it didn't look like anyone was heading up there. "Well guess that's my cue. You go and talk to him while I go sing."

"Good luck," she said heading off towards the guy. I walked up to the stage and grabbed a guitar. I checked the key real quick before sitting down on a stool in front of the mic.

"Hey everyone, if you haven't ever seen me up here before, my name is Rose. I'm going to sing two songs tonight. Hope you don't mind. This first one I wrote for my friend Viktoria. She's going to be pissed when she finds out I dedicated a song to her and she's not here to hear it," I told them. The crowd started laughing so I just went ahead and started.

**So this is what you meant****  
****When you said that you were spent****  
****And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit****  
****Right to the top****  
****Don't hold back****  
****Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check******

**I don't ever wanna let you down****  
****I don't ever wanna leave this town****  
****'Cause after all****  
****This city never sleeps at night******

**It's time to begin, isn't it?****  
****I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit****  
****I'm just the same as I was****  
****Now don't you understand****  
****That I'm never changing who I am******

**So this is where you fell****  
****And I am left to sell****  
****The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell****  
****Right to the top****  
****Don't look back****  
****Turning the rags and giving the commodities a rain check******

**I don't ever wanna let you down****  
****I don't ever wanna leave this town****  
****'Cause after all****  
****This city never sleeps at night******

**It's time to begin, isn't it?****  
****I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit****  
****I'm just the same as I was****  
****Now don't you understand****  
****That I'm never changing who I am******

**It's time to begin, isn't it?****  
****I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit****  
****I'm just the same as I was****  
****Now don't you understand****  
****That I'm never changing who I am******

**This road never looked so lonely****  
****This house doesn't burn down slowly****  
****To ashes, to ashes******

**It's time to begin, isn't it?****  
****I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit****  
****I'm just the same as I was****  
****Now don't you understand****  
****That I'm never changing who I am******

**It's time to begin, isn't it?****  
****I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit****  
****I'm just the same as I was****  
****Now don't you understand****  
****That I'm never changing who I am**

The crowd seemed to enjoy it so I took it as motivation to keep going. I sang a song called 'Everything Back But You" that I wrote about Dimitri a few years ago. The crowd cheered so I guess it was pretty good. As I walked off stage I was attacked by Lissa.

"OMG I have the best news! That hottie…His name is Christian and he's a talent scout for a record company! He's very interested in you …and me…I think.." she said cheerfully.

"What do you mean and you, you think?" I asked trying not to get too excited. Guys faked jobs all the time just to get a date.

"well he asked for my number and when I asked why not just ask me for yours he said he'd get that next…I think he might ask me out!" she said excitedly."I know you're skeptic but he told me to google him and I would find out that he was telling to truth."

"Well let's get googling." I told her with a grin. We walked back to the booth we had been at while she was pulling out her phone to look him up.

"Holy crap Rose he was serious! It says right here that he's the head scout for this record company…It looks like you might have found your lucky break!"

**AN: Song used "It's Time" by Imagine Dragons. I mentioned "Everything Back But You" by Avril Lavigne…I will be using it again so I didn't post the lyrics in this chapter.**


	3. Long Day Ahead

This chapter is short too but I promise they will get longer! Since it's so short I gave you some DPOV…

A few days later I found myself in a meeting with one of the heads of a record company. Christian had been telling the truth and apparently the guy in charge, don't know who he is yet, liked my stuff that Christian secretly recorded. Right now I was meeting with a lady named Alberta, the co-president or something like that.

"So if you agree we have a meeting set up with a producer for you to let him hear some of your stuff. Don't worry your friend, Christian and I will be in there so you don't be nervous, we already love your music." She said with a warm smile.

"Let's do it!" I said with an answering smile. She led me to a glass studio. The sound booth had wooden walls but a glass panel so you could see into the studio part and sitting at the middle of the sound board was the face I hoped I wouldn't be seeing for a long time, Dimitri Belikov. I knew he still worked in the music business and put out a new record every now and then (I would never admit it out loud but I have every album he's released in a box in my closet at the apartment…well never say never) but, I had no idea where he was living or working for that matter. I see him in tabloids a lot with his bimbo looking Barbie girlfriend but I usually ignore those.

"We're going to wait in the booth, go in when you're ready," Alberta said bringing Christian along with her. Lissa saw my look and stopped to ask me what's wrong.

"That's Dimitri…the guy I told you about…" I told her, I'm not sure I had ever told her his name for the sake of my own dignity so of course her jaw dropped in surprise.

"THAT'S HIM? You're EX is Dimitri BELIKOV!?" She asked partly excited and partly surprised.

"Can you be any louder?" I whisper yelled. "Yes that's the one who abandoned me and his family for fame and bimbos."

"That jerk! And I actually liked him!" she exclaimed. That's what I have come to love about her, she automatically always has her friends backs even if it was against a huge celebrity. "Well go in there and blow his mind. He hasn't looked up once from his phone so you have the element of surprise."

"Sure," I said with a half-smile. Honestly right now I wasn't sure how to feel. There really was no nerves because all of my other emotions were taking up too much space. I'm excited to see him again after all of these years, once again stunned by his looks…not that that's unusual, he is VERY attractive…but, mostly I feel anger, frustration, and a little bit of hate. The negative emotions were outweighing the positives 10 to 1. I wanted to punch him, slap him, kick, bite scream…anything to cause him as much pain as he's caused me but, unfortunately I have to act mature…for the most part. Plus I don't think I could ever put him through as much pain as he put me through, no matter how bad I hate him. I would never wish that on anybody. Instead I guess I'll go sing and let him know some of the emotions raging through me.

I opened the door pulled my acoustic/electric guitar out of the case and went over to the stool, he hasn't looked up once. I saw Lissa glaring at Dimitri and gave a little laugh.

"Start whenever you like we have all day," Dimitri said sarcastically still not looking up. Instead of replying I just strummed the guitar and started singing no once looking away from Dimitri.

Dimitri POV:

I'm sitting here waiting for this new artist who is supposed to be "amazing", playing on my phone. I hear the door open and immediately know it's Alberta and Chris so I don't look up just mutter a 'Morning' to them keeping my eyes on the newest game I found.

Truth be told I'm not really looking forward to this new artist. I hate working with girls. They are either overly confident, annoying, seeking attention, or slutty and always trying to hook up with me.

I heard somebody clear their throat..it was female and didn't sound like Alberta so I looked up to see who it was. It's some blonde glaring at me. What's her damn problem? I look over to the studio and see a girl bent over getting a guitar out…well she has a nice ass…that's a plus. I quickly went back to my game. I heard her laugh and quickly shut her up…I was not going to deal with one of those giggling school girls who annoy the crap out of me….then she started singing….

**"You draw it out like a highway**

**With every word you'd say"**

That voice sounds familiar…I look up and my heart stops. Standing there is the girl I left behind 5 years ago…Rose. She's glaring me down with that pissed off look of hers and I can't blame her. Did she know I worked here? Did she plan this?

**Excuses for the answers that you lack**

**Your mama's still the steady ground**

**you walk on every day**

**And your daddy's still the monkey on your back**

**Did you find all you thought you'd find out in the wild, wild west**

**You took a little piece of home and you threw away the rest**

Immediately I had a feeling I know who this songs about…who else could it be?

**You say you're livin' on the edge**

**and I think you're hangin' from a ledge**

**Too scared to hold the hand**

**that wants to help you up**

**Are you the man you thought you'd be**

**by the time that you turned 23?**

**Don't forget boy you're your mama's only son**

**She's at home and she's been prayin' for ya**

**So what about Georgia?**

**I saw your sister yesterday**

**Paul's eight and on his way**

**Looking for some shoes that he can fill**

**He said that he'd be just like you**

**the coolest guy he ever knew**

**And he'd find you when**

**he lost his training wheels**

**I looked in his big brown eyes**

**and I saw you again**

**He's hungry for a life he ain't ready to begin**

The lyrics hit hard especially when she mentioned Paul but I kept my face blank. He wants to be like me? He barely knows me…I know that's my fault…I just can't face them…not after….No I won't go there.

**You say you're livin' on the edge**

**And I think you're hangin' from a ledge**

**Too scared to hold the hand**

**That wants to help you up**

**Are you the man you thought you'd be**

**By the time that you turned 23?**

**Don't forget boy you're your mama's only son**

**She's at home and she's been prayin' for ya**

**So what about Georgia?**

**I guess you didn't realize it'd take you quite this long**

**To figure out that being free is right where you belong**

**You say you're livin' on the edge**

**And I think you're hangin' from a ledge**

**Too scared to hold the hand**

**That wants to help you up**

**HEY! Are you the man you thought you'd be**

**by the time that you turned 23?**

**Don't forget boy you're your mama's only son**

**She's at home and she's been prayin' for ya**

**So what about Georgia?**

**What about Georgia? yeah**

**What about Georgia Georgia? Yeah**

**What about Georgia?**

"By the way if he's my producer I'm out," she said looking towards Alberta. Even though I knew she was just angry and I couldn't blame her, her song and statement hurt. So what does my dumbass do? Hurt right back. Before I knew what was happening my mouth was moving and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Like you're any better!" Shit! Well there blows my chance at forgiveness! This might turn out to be a long day

**Song: "What About Georgia" Miranda Lambert**


	4. Broken Promises

**I changed quite a bit in this chapter and added a new scene at the end. I got the idea from one of the One-Shots I've written. I changed it up and added it as a flashback towards the end. So for everyone that's already read this story there's new stuff so it's almost like having a new chapter!**

**I don't know how easily you all will figure out the new 'event/big thing' I added. Usually if I think something is cryptic you all figure it out easily and if I think it's easy you all make it cryptic haha. It's like I have it backwards so I would like guesses at least if anyone has any ideas, to see how obvious/cryptic I'm being. **

_"The scars of your love remind me of us, They keep me thinking that we almost had it all._

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,I can't help feeling,_

_We could have had it all,_

_(Your gonna wish you, never had met me)_

_Rolling in the deep"_

_'Rolling in the Deep' Adele_

"Really? You would be a lucky asshole to work with me!" I retorted. How dare he insult me?

"Um are we missing something here?" Christian asked.

"Are you always that dense?" I smarted off.

"Rose!" Lissa Chastised.

"Sorry it's a reflex," I told her. "I tend to be a smart ass, especially when jerks are present," I said looking at Dimitri.

"That's an understatement," he snorted.

"Shut up! No one asked you're opinion.

"So I take it you know each other…" Alberta trailed just a bit confused.

"Yea, we have a pretty long history," I told her glaring at Dimitri.

"Ok. Well I know you said you're out if he's your producer but all of our other producers are either full or out of town. I really would love to have you here Rose, you have an incredible voice. I know you and Dimitri seem to have some issues but, he's an awesome producer and I think you two would make some great music…especially with all of these emotions you have," Alberta said.

"If we don't kill each other first," I said.

"Why don't we give you two a minute to talk it over?" she said heading out of the room. before she headed out the door she turned to me. "I really hope you at least try it, I see something really special in you."

I didn't let it show but I was really touched by what she said. I stared after her for a moment or two before Dimitri cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here? Did you know I was working here?" He asked.

"Yes because I have nothing better to do than stalk you and get a meeting with your record label just so I could see you again," I said sarcastically. "Trust me this was as much of a surprise to me as it was to you."

"You honestly had no idea I worked here?" he asked again. I was once again getting annoyed.

"NO DIMITRI I had no idea you worked here. I haven't even talked to you in 5 years, how was I supposed to know where you worked."

"Google," he suggested.

"Freaking get over yourself Dimitri! I have been a little too focused on my life to google yours, I swear I think this fame has made you even more stupid and arrogant than ever," I said annoyed. He came into the studio where I was. He was smart and didn't get too close but stopped about ten feet away.

"Ok so you didn't know I worked here," he relented. "Well it's good to see you, you look good."

"What do you want me to say Dimitri? That it's good to see you too? If it's good to see me why is it the first thing you do is insult me?" I was honestly trying not to cry. I'm not sure if I wanted to because of the anger, hurt or a little bit of both but, I was damned sure not going to let him see me cry. Plus I haven't cried in 4 and a half years and I'm not going to start again anytime soon.

"You know me, I'm an idiot," he said with a humorless chuckle. I smirked but barely. "The first sentence I hear you say is an insult so of course my first reaction is to retort right back. Before I even knew what I was saying, my mouth had already started. I have honestly missed you. You have been my best friend since we were kids."

"I WAS your best friend until you screwed that up. So tell me Dimitri, why'd you drop all contact with your family? Me, I understand I was only your girlfriend but, I can't figure out why you ditched your family."

"That doesn't matter right now," he said. He was avoiding the question and it made me curious on what he was hiding.

"Doesn't matter? Really? It doesn't matter…Wow glad to see your family means so much to you. Do you realize that Viktoria begged me not to come out here because she was SO scared I was going to abandon her just like her big brother did. The one who was suppose d to protect her from pain, not cause it. Sonya pretends that she's furious with you but it's mostly just to hide the hurt Paul idolizes you, wants to be just like you yet, he doesn't understand why you don't want to know him. Olena still talks about you with her face filled with pride yet every time you're mentioned for just a split second you can see pain and worry fill her eyes because she has no idea where her baby boy is and the only information she does get is some stupid tabloid about you and Tasha and your wild escapades and parties. Karolina.."

"That's enough!" he yelled cutting me off.

"What can't handle hearing the truth?" I asked pissed off.

"Why do you care they're MY family, not YOURS!"

Of course before I even realized I had done it, I walked the distance between us and slapped him…hard…

"We might not be blood but, those people are MY family. To tell the truth, right now they're more my family than yours honestly." I said harshly

"Yea and how do you figure that?" he asked rigidly.

"You haven't even talked to them in five years! Where were you at Vika's graduation? Where were you when Karolina had her baby…it was a girl by the way she named her zoya. Where were you for all of Paul's birthday parties when he would always wish that his uncle Dimka would come find him if he was good enough? Where were you when Sonya announced she is pregnant? When Vika got into a bad relationship? Oh right you weren't there! I WAS! I chased the guy away from Vika and she hated me for quite a while because of it. I was there for Vika to cry on when she wondered why her brother could just stop caring about her, why he didn't even seem to love her anymore. I was there for many conversations with Paul on why he was never good enough for his only wish to come true. I plan to keep being there for it all. I'm the one that has been saving up money for the last few months so I can go back home for the birth of the niece you didn't even know about! So don't you dare tell me they are not my family!" I yelled pissed off.

"Wow just because your family sucks didn't mean you should go try and steal mine," I physically recoiled at that. I saw a hint of regret pass through his eyes real quick but I was too emotional to care. He knew my parents are a touchy subject yet he still said that. I took a deep breath and fought every urge in my body to keep from hitting him again. I set my jaw and crossed my arms.

"You're right my family does suck. You should know you were there for half of it and held me when I cried over it. Luckily for me on my eighteenth birthday when my parents kicked me out even though I hadn't graduated or anything, I had someone like Olena offer me a place to stay and make sure I didn't go hungry. So maybe I did steal your family but it wasn't intentional. Plus it's not like you made it very hard." I told him a lot calmer than I felt. I turned and went towards the door. "I'll tell Alberta this isn't going to work."

Before I opened the door his voice stopped me.

"Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. Any of that and especially not the part about your parents. Why don't we try this? Just temporarily. We can do a trial run for a bit and if it just absolutely is not working out you're free to leave and I will try to find someone else to produce you."

"We've been here for less than an hour and have already been at each other's throats twice!" I told him. "How are we supposed to actually work together?"

"Like I said we'll just try it, two weeks and if you still feel like you want to leave you can. I know I've been an ass and haven't showed it very well but, I really have missed you and I would love to work with you. I promise I will try to quit being such an ass and try my hardest to make it up to you for being so horrible today."

"Yea because your promises mean anything to me," he slightly winced but I didn't care, it was true. The last two promises he made failed miserably. The first one he broke within a week and the second one wasn't long after.

**Flashback 5 years ago (a week before Dimitri left)**

_"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing" Dimitri sang softly. We were laying in my bed. We had just made love._

_"Quit being so sappy, you goof," I teased him though I secretly loved it._

_"Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing"_

_I started laughing, amazed that he was sitting here singing to me. He was smiling while he was singing and it was pretty wonderful. I was on my back while he was on his side with his head propped up on his elbow. His had was tracing patterns on my stomach but his eyes never left mine._

_"I don't want to miss one smile_

_I don't want to miss one kiss_

_I just want to be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just want to hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time"_

_"Has anyone told you you're such a sap?" I teased._

_"Actually no, I've never heard that one before. I guess you just bring it out in me," he said with a chuckle._

_"Well even though it was incredibly cheesy, I loved it!" I told him with a smile._

_"Well I meant every word." He said honestly._

_" It's going to be so hard being so far away from you" I said jutting my lips out in a small pout. I really was not looking forward to him leaving next week._

_"Well we still have a week. So why not take advantage of the time we have now?" he said with a wink._

_"Well aren't you just mr. insatiable!" I said with a smirk._

"_Only for you Roza," he smirked before kissing me._

_A little while later we were laying in bed still just sitting there lost in our own thoughts. He was on his back while I was laying on his chest with his arm around my shoulder._

_"Promise me something?" I asked._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Promise me we won't this ruin us,"I said softly looking up at him. He looked back down at me._

_"I promise, I love you too much for that Roza." He said with sincerity in his eyes…too bad he lied._

_**A week later.**_

_"I think we should cool it for a little while Roza. I don't think we're ready for a long distance relationship. I'm going to be really busy and as soon as we finish an album we'll be touring so I really won't have time for a relationship and that's not fair to either of us. We can try again eventually but not right now."_

_"Fine but you better keep in touch," I told him my heart breaking. I wouldn't admit how much it hurt but, I was so in love with him I could live with just being friends for a while._

_"Always," he said with a smile giving me a hug._

_"Just don't fall for any of those Hollywood bimbos while you're gone," I joked._

_"I promise," he said with a smile. He then turned and said goodbye to his family. He gave me one last smile._

_"Have fun and good luck," I told him before he walked away and down the terminal to his plane…I watched him go not realizing that was the last I would see of him for years to come._

_A few months later he started appearing in tabloids with some bimbo Tasha. Not very much longer it was reported they were dating…there went promise number two._

**Present:**

"I'll try it but if it doesn't work I'm gone." I told him seriously instantly regretting it. Guess it's just the Masochist in me.

"That's all I'm asking."

"Just to be clear I'm only doing this because according to you two there's no one else and I don't want to risk trying to find another label," I warned him.

"Understood," he said.

I walked out in the hall where Alberta, Lissa, and Christian were talking, Dimitri followed. When I came out they all turned, based on the looks on their faces they at least saw parts if not all of it. Luckily they couldn't hear it because the studio is sound proof.

"I'll do it on a trial run only. We try it out see if we can make it work without killing each other for two weeks. If at the end of two weeks I feel like I just can't do it, I get to leave," I told Alberta. I hated to be so demanding but I wasn't going to be forced to work with him if I didn't want to.

"Perfect! I'll draw up a temporary contract that will let you leave if you choose to. you can come back tomorrow and get started," Alberta said with a smile.

"I still have a job so we'll have to work around my work schedule," I told Dimitri.

"That's fine, just come in tomorrow and let me know your schedule so I can work around it," Dimitri said before Alberta could even open her mouth.

"Ok well I guess I will see you tomorrow," Alberta said giving me a hug before walking back towards her office.

"Well this will be a fun two weeks, can I watch?" Christian asked.

"Shut up," I said hitting his arm. I grabbed Lissa and walked back towards the entrance. I turned one last time to look at Dimitri. He was still watching his face blank. I could see his eyes were swarming with emotion, just couldn't tell which ones. I quickly turned and walked out of the door.

Christian had a point but I'm not so sure about the fun…What have I gotten myself into?

Later, Lissa and I were at Liss' apartment. We were having a girls night, like we often did. She had just ordered our food and we were sitting on the couch talking.

"So you and Dimitri Belikov huh? Why did you never tell me who it was?" she asked nosily.

"Because for one would you have believed me if I told you I had dated the Dimitri Belikov?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Well, it would be kind of hard to believe…heck it's still hard to believe. So what exactly happened? You never really told me details."

"Not much to tell. Girl meets boy, they become friends, eventually start dating, boy moves away and never looks back," I said not wanting to get into it.

"Well how long have you known each other? How did you meet? When did you start dating? Why did he leave?"

"Woah slow down," I laughed. "We met when I was in 1st grade and he was in 3rd. we were in Recess and one of the older boys was trying to pick on me, Dimitri came and made the boy back off only for me to get mad at him for saving me. We started dating his senior year and he left a few months later to join the band. Didn't hear from him again until today," I said omitting the half-assed post card he sent and the one or two phone calls.

"What took you two so long to get together?" she asked sounding shocked.

"Well I knew I loved him long before we got together but didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Finally I got tired of hearing his complaints and kind of gave him an ultimatum telling him to decide who he wanted and go for it. That night we got together," I smiled at the memory. That was the night he won the football state championship game.

"Tell me about it!" Lissa squealed excited.

**Flashback:**

_"Oh my gosh Dimitri do you hear yourself?" I said frustrated. He had been complaining about how him and his latest girlfriend had broke up and he wasn't sure if it was a good idea. "You were only dating for like a month! If you couldn't make it last that long then I doubt it was true love."_

_ "Who says a month isn't long enough to fall in love?" I gave him a look. "Ok fine then miss know-it-all how do you know if it's true love?"_

_ "I don't know. You just kind of know." He smirked thinking I was going to prove him right. "It's got to be that can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the star, over the fence, world series kind of love."_

_ "Quoting Mary-Kat and Ashley now? Wow you really are a genius!" he said sarcastically. I did get that off of one of my favorite movies as a kid. Vika and I used to watch it all the time and force Dimitri to watch it with us. I was hoping he wouldn't catch that._

_ "Ok fine you caught me but, that is a great analogy. I don't know, first of all you have to actually get along at least some of the time and agree on more than just how pretty you both are," I joked. It was no secret that Dimitri and Julie did not get along at all, they had nothing in common and were always fighting. I mean Dimitri and I fought all the time but we also got along most of the time and had stuff in common. Dimitri and Julie did not. "Well put it this way. Who would you want beside you no matter what, through the good and bad? If all your dreams came true who would you want by your side? That's how I would decide if it's really love."_

_ "Not bad Hathaway. Who knew you were such a romantic?" he joked._

_ "Shut up," I laughed. "Don't you have to go get ready for the big game?"_

_ "Oh yea! See you later," he said running out the door._

_**Later that night**_

___I was standing on the side of the football field with Mason and the cheerleaders. My pretty good friend Mia was the cheer captain so Mase and I got to sneak on the field whenever we wanted. Julie, Dimitri's ex and another cheerleader, hated that because she hated me but she never said anything. _

_ "So have you told Dimitri yet?" Mia asked._

_ "Told him what?" I asked._

_ "That you love him of course!"_

_ "Mia! Be quiet and no."_

_ "Oh girl, you need to hurry up and tell him so he can get his head out of his ass and realize he loves you too!"_

_ "As if."_

_ "You may not see and he certainly hasn't yet but that boy is head over heels for you! Why do you think him and Julie didn't work out. Half of their fights were over you!"_

_ "What? He never told me that!" I said shocked._

_ "Yea she was pissed because you and him are so close and she said he needed to quit hanging out with you if he was going to be with her."_

_ "Whatever I don't believe that I was the reason they broke up, anyway don't you need to go line up?"_

_ "Oh yea, see you later!" she said rushing over to the rest of the cheerleaders and then heading out towards the field. Mason and I went back to our seats in the student section with Vika._

_ Halfway into the game it started pouring, luckily I had stolen Dimitri's letterman jacket earlier in the day because I had forgotten mine in my rush to get out of the house, so it wasn't so bad at first. Three quarters of the way in it started raining so the game was postponed for 30 minutes but, now we were back in the stands and the game was about to resume. It was still pouring but the lightning was gone so they decided we could still play. _

_ I looked around the stands and started to laugh. There were maybe 15 students still left in the student section, most of the visiting teams fans had left. Their band and cheerleaders were back in their buses. Half of our band and cheerleaders had also left but a few still remained. About a quarter of our fans were still there, the others had probably went to vehicles or restaurants to listen to the game on the radio. Babies. It's just a little rain. It didn't help we were losing. It was 35 to 21 at the start of the fourth quarter and wasn't looking very good. _

_ At some point the 15 of us that were still in the student section decided that we needed to make up for all the fans that had left so we were screaming at the top of our lungs. I knew tomorrow I would most likely not be able to talk and inwardly laughed at all the jokes I knew Dimitri would make if I lost my voice but, I didn't care. It wasn't every day your school makes it to the state championship. It was like there was a buzz in the air that just made you laugh and scream and cheer and jump up and down. _

_ With a minute to go we were tied so whoever scored next pretty much won. They had the ball but our defense quickly got it back. The entire audience, well what was left, started cheering but, I couldn't hear them. I knew I was screaming with them but I couldn't hear it. The only thing I could hear was my heart pounding in my ears going Boom Boom Boom. Time seemed to slow and I even forgot it was raining. Boom. They hiked the ball. Boom. Aaron saw Dimitri ten yards away from the end zone and threw the ball. Boom. Dimitri jumped up. Boom Boom. He caught it! Boom Boom. Just 5 more to go. Then 3. Now just one more yard and we win. Boom. He was tackled right at the line. Did the ball make it? Everything seemed to freeze as we watched the referee. Slowly he raised his hands. TOUCHDOWN! Everything seemed to come rushing back right then. I heard the stands erupt, felt the cold of the rain again, and watched as the team jumped and cheered and clamored into a big cheering mass. I squealed before turning and hugging Mason and Viktoria. _

_ "Go find him, he'll be happy to see you. I'll catch up." Vika yelled in my ear over the fans. I smiled at him before rushing into the mob of students and families on the field. At first I couldn't find him anywhere, one of the problems with being short it didn't help it was still pouring. Then I heard my name being called behind me. I turned and found Dimitri about ten feet away. Somehow he had already stripped out of his jersey and shoulder pads and was just in his tight under armour sleeveless shirt that he wore under his shoulder pads. I ran and jumped on him hugging him. He caught me as I wrapped my legs around him. _

_ "It's you," Dimitri said in my ear as I was hugging him. I pulled away but stayed _

_ "What?" I asked confused._

_ "It's you. You're the one I want with me when all of my dreams come true, through the good and bad. It's you."_

_ "Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly. I made to get down but he grabbed me tighter._

_ "I've know it for a while but didn't want to admit it. I love you Roza," he said smiling._

_ "About time, I love you too comrade," he leaned in to kiss me but I stopped him. "Are we really going to be that cliché? Confessing our love and kissing in the pouring rain right after the big game?"_

_ "I think this time we are," Dimitri laughed._

_ About then a voice piped up beside us."So kiss already!"_

_ We turned and saw Vika standing there laughing._

_ "You two and that damn movie!" Dimitri chuckled. _

_ "Well are you going to kiss me already?" I laughed. He leaned down and kissed me. It felt so right and so perfect. Well perfect until I heard Viktoria beside us._

_ "Ok you can stop now…I said kiss not make-out…this is gross," _

_ Dimitri broke the kiss long enough to tell Vika to shut up or go away. Sooner or later we did stop kissing, about the time Olena and his Sonya found us. Karolina had left to get Paul out of the rain. The rest of the night was spent laughing and taking pictures and just hanging out. _

**Present:**

"Oh that sounds so amazing and romantic. I'm officially jealous!" She laughed.

"Don't be. That night was perfect but the relationship ended horribly." I said sadly.

"But the question is was it worth it?" Lissa asked. "From the sounds of just your beginning, it seems you probably had an amazing relationship.

"Don't get fantasies in your head. We still fought a lot like we always had but we always made up." About then I was saved by the doorbell.

"Oh there's the food!" Lissa said getting up and heading to the door. While she was gone, I pondered her question. Was it worth it? Would I do it all over again? That amazing night in the rain that led to a horrible sore throat and severe cold by the way. All the other amazing nights. The fights we had. Him leaving. Seeing him in the magazine with Tasha. That horrible night. I really want to say yes it was all completely worth it but I'm not sure anymore. That night almost killed me and I don't know if a few month of happiness was worth that pain, mentally and physically. Then the depression after…was it worth it all? Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't I don't think I would have an answer to that question anytime soon.

Lissa came back and I successfully distracted her by bringing up Christian. The rest of the night I avoided the Dimitri topic.

That night I had dreams of football, rain, and pain, crying, blood, and Dimitri walking away.


	5. Jealous Girlfriends and Inspiration

**Ok so this started off as a serious chapter but, then I had Tasha come in for some tension relief which then led to a little bit of humor and different drama. The next chapter will pick up from where this one ended and go back to the more serious stuff. My problem is if I write it like it comes to me then the story will be done way too fast and what fun is that?**

** I don't think that I've ever actually said it but rose is from Georgia. I actually don't really know anything about the state since I'm from Texas and never been there but the son "What about Georgia" wouldn't have made as much sense if she wasn't. that being said I don't have her singing specifically country. I use songs from literally a BUNCH of different genres from alternative to country to rock and probably to pop so if you want just imagine it's whatever genre you like. If you want her to be a rock singer than you can imagine they are all rock songs or whatever. In this chapter I made that a little hard because I used ANOTHER Miranda Lambert song (in my defense I had no intentions of using this song in this story at all it just happened) that's pretty country.**

** Well despite the random changes in this scene I hope you all like it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorite. You are all amazing!**

"Ok well all of the songs you've played are great and all but they really have no emotion or connections. They're party songs. Is that really what you want an album full of?" Dimitri asked the next day sitting in the sound booth. We had actually been getting along pretty well…both avoiding anything that would spark an argument.

"Yes…No…I don't know…." I told him.

"Why don't you know?"

"Well yes I want some fun songs but no I do not want an entire album full of them,"

"Then why is that all you're playing. I know you and you probably have 150 songs better than the ones you've played today. Why are you holding them back?"

"It's not like it's exactly easy!"

"Why isn't it?" he pushed.

"Because you're here!" I half-yelled frustrated. "It's not fair that you just so happen to be my producer! If you don't automatically know what my songs are about you can pretty much guess or you'll of course question me until I tell you and it's just annoying."

"Well look at it this way, even if I wasn't your producer you would sing the songs and I would hear them anyways. We're just skipping a step."

"Ok well how am I supposed to sing songs about you, some of your old friends, my current friends, you're family, what I've gone through since you left in front of you? That's not exactly easy Dimitri!"

"Pretend I'm not here. If you want you can turn around so you don't have to look at me while you sing,"

"But I still know you're there!" In truth I didn't want him to hear my most emotional songs because most were about him. I really don't want to show him how much I was hurt and how much I missed him. I want him to think I've moved on and am perfectly happy without him. I know it's stupid because he would hear the songs anyway but, at least then I wouldn't be staring at him while I sang them and hearing his comments.

"Well no offense but you are going to have to get over it." Right about then the door opened and the infamous Tasha walked in, not that he noticed.

"Well it looks like I have time to adjust, your girlfriends here," I told him pointing surprised she was being so quiet. He turned around and looked shocked. I couldn't hear what they were saying because he had let go of the button that lets me hear what's going on in the booth. I grabbed my guitar and started strumming a few chords softly enough to not interrupt them.

"Hey Rose I'm going to step out for a second, play nice while I'm gone," he warned giving me a stern look. I just rolled my eyes.

"Don't I always?" I asked sarcastically. I wasn't going to even try to go out of my way and be nice to her, and it is NOT out of jealously. I've seen her in interviews and other things where she just gives off a stuck-up conceded vibe. Of course I've always been able to read people well and this time was no different. As soon as he left the booth she walked into the studio with a glare on her face. She crossed her arms and tried her best to look intimidating. I tried to hold back a laugh but failed.

"What are you laughing at bitch?" she snapped which made me laugh even more. I refuse to be affected by her and her stupidity.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" I asked using a popular expression…at least where I'm from.

"Huh?" she asked giving me a look like I was stupid.

"Sorry was that over your head? I've heard it doesn't take much," I said trying to irritate her.

"shut up country bumpkin," she said.

"Is that supposed to be an insult because it's really not," I told her laying my accent on pretty thick. She's fun to mess with.

"Don't go around thinking you're something special because you're really not. You'll be gone in no time,"

"Really because I'm not so sure Dimitri would agree," I told her. Her glare got even worse, to the point I'm not even sure if her eyes were open anymore.

"You might think he cares but he really doesn't. he came home talking about how annoying you are and how he doesn't even know why he was friends with you let alone dated you. Which I do find it funny that obviously you weren't important to him considering I've never heard him mention you once. Didn't even know who you were until last night."

"Well if you're so confident that I'm not important why are you here checking up on him? If he really has never mentioned me and spent all night complaining about me then why do you care? According to you I'll be gone in no time, why are you so jealous?" I asked her trying not to let her see how her words affected me. part of me immediately wanted to say that she was a complete liar and he would never say those things about me but, it has been years and I don't know him like I used to. I honestly don't know if he cares about me anymore or has any shred of feeling towards me what so ever, especially after the things he said yesterday. I know he was just lashing out because that's the way he is, if he feels hurt he bites back. I also know that he's probably only doing this because it's his job.

"I'm not jealous and never could be of you. You're nothing to me and to Dimitri. I'm beautiful, rich, famous and important. You're ugly, poor, and nothing more than dirt on the bottom of my shoe. There's nothing to be jealous of."

"Then why are you in here trying to intimidate me? Which by the way is not working because honestly you're personality is as fake as your nose, you're a huge bitch, your voice is more annoying than a chainsaw, and your glare is the funniest thing I've seen all day. according to you I'm nothing and you're not jealous and have nothing to be jealous of so why don't you run along and let the professionals work?"

"You're crazy you bitch!" she yelled pissed off.

"Yep, guess I'm just the crazy ex-girlfriend," I said shrugging.

About then Dimitri walked in. Tasha of course decided to play a victim. She ran into the booth and clung to his arm.

"Dimka she was so horrible! She was insulting me and being so hateful!" She said in the most annoying voice ever. I just snorted. "She even said that the only reason she came here was to try and steal you away from me!"

At that the smile was immediately wiped from my face.

"Umm excuse me, I never said that you're a damn liar but I've already told Dimitri I had no idea he worked here," I defended.

"Rose can you stay quiet for a second," he said looking at me before turning back towards Tasha. "I'm sure you weren't completely innocent, why don't we go to my office and we can finish talking about why you're here. Rose stay here and don't get into trouble."

"Aye Aye Comrade," I said sarcastically. He just sighed and walked out pulling Tasha with him. she turned and glared at me again so I took the lady like route and flipped her off.

After they were gone I grabbed my notebook and started writing down lyrics that had popped in my head during our little 'conversation'. About thirty minutes later Dimitri finally came back in while I was strumming away on the guitar.

"Get a handle on your girlfriend finally?" I asked sarcastically not looking away from the guitar.

"I told you to play nice," he said.

"I tried but she attacked first and you know me I have to defend myself. Trust me anything I said she said worse. I honestly have no idea what you see in her."

"Anyway, I see you're working on something. Anything good?" he asked changing subjects.

"Well actually it started off from something Tasha called me earlier. She tried to insult me but, it ended up giving me a hilarious idea so I decided why not turn it into a country/rock song. I am apparently a country bumpkin," I joked. "Wanna hear it?"

"Am I going to regret this?" he asked warily.

"Well it's definitely not true so probably not but, it's also not emotional or anything just a fun crazy kind of song," I said with emphasis on the crazy part.

"Go ahead," he said. I could tell he was curious. I picked up the guitar and started playing.

"This was inspired by my country roots and jealous girlfriends," I said with a wink. I wish Tasha was here to see me sing this song.

**It took me 5 bars, some 30 license plates****  
I saw her mustang****  
And my eyes filled up with rage****  
I brought my pistol but I ain't some kinda fool****  
So I walked right in bare-handed****  
She was on his arm while he was playing pool****  
Just like I used to do****  
She kissed him while I got a beer****  
She didn't think I'd show up here****  
I'm a crazy ex girlfriend******

I watched her for awhile but I didn't like her walk**  
Came across kinda cheap to me****  
But hey hows that my fault****  
She looked at my man like he didn't have on a stitch****  
Somebody tell that girl****  
Step up to the plate****  
I wanna Pitch****  
(Little Bitch)******

Those pretty girls can play their game**  
But they're damn well gonna know my name****  
I'm a crazy ex-girlfriend******

I started throwing things and I scared folks half to death**  
I got up in his face smelled whiskey on his breath****  
Didn't give a second thought to being thrown in jail****  
Cause baby to a hammer everything lookes like a nail****  
I was mad as hell******

Those pretty girls they're all the same**  
But they're damn well gonna know my name****  
I'm a crazy Ex-Girlfriend******

I'm a crazy Ex-Girlfriend**  
I'm a crazy Ex-Girlfriend****  
I'm a crazy Ex-Girlfriend**

When I got done I looked at Dimitri and grinned. He shook his head.

"It's going to be a ride isn't it?" he asked exasperated.

"Oh yes," I told him.


	6. Denny's is for Traitors!

**I just changed a little bit in the beginning of this one so if you want to skim it and see what's** **new!**

"So what actually happened while I was gone? I've heard her side but she can be a little dramatic," Dimitri said. I just raised an eyebrow at him when he said a LITTLE dramatic. "Ok maybe a little more than a little but that's beside the point. What happened?"

"Well long story short. She came in bitching, calling me names, I called her out for being jealous, she said she wasn't because I'm not important, I told her that her personality is as fake as her nose, she called me a crazy bitch. Then you came in."

"Was that it?" he asked cautiously.

"Yep," I said lying. I didn't feel like telling him about everything she said because then that would mean it was bothering me and it couldn't possibly be bothering me…absolutely not.

"Are you sure?" he asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"Honestly, don't we have songs I'm supposed to be working on?" I asked trying to distract him. He still didn't look like he believed me but let it go.

About then my phone rang. I looked and saw it was Mason. I told Dimitri it was important and answered it.

"Hey you what's up?" I asked wondering why he was calling

"Well I have some great news!" he said excitedly.

"Well don't keep me waiting!" I told him laughing.

"I'm coming out there! I just bought my bus ticket and it leaves in two hours."

"What?! Really? You're finally coming out here? Is it just a visit or are you staying?"

"I'm staying, as long as you have the spare room for a while until I get my feet on the ground," he said with a laugh.

"Of course I have room for my favorite fake boyfriend!" I told him referring to the title I gave him a few years ago. It came after Viktoria started teasing us saying we acted just like a couple. Of course we are and always have been JUST good friends but we do sort of act like a couple minus all the coupley things like holding hands and kissing. I would say we act more like brother and sister but Viktoria disagreed.

"Awesome! Well I have to go get my stuff ready but I should be there by tomorrow. I'll text you the details."

"Fantastic! Well I guess I will see you tomorrow. Love you, be safe!" I warned.

"Love you too sis. I will." Mason said hanging up.

I walked back over to the stool and grabbed my guitar before sitting back down.

"Good news I take it?" Dimitri asked strangely looking a little sad all of a sudden.

"Yep! Mason is coming to LA!" I told him with a smile.

"Well that's good," he said with a small fake smile.

"Why so glum all of a sudden?" I asked.

"Oh it's nothing. Back to the songs. Do you have anything good for me?"

A few hours later I still hadn't really shown him anything good but I was getting a little bit more emotional with each song. It's kind of like I'm just warming up, practicing for the really good emotional stuff.

"Ok well it's getting better but, still not your best. Why don't we call it a day and try again tomorrow?" Dimitri suggested.

"Sure sounds great," I told him checking my phones messages. I heard it go off a few times earlier but didn't read them.

"Dang it," I muttered.

"Everything ok?" Dimitri questioned.

"Lissa had to pick up a shift for one of the girls so she's working tonight. I was supposed to go to her house for dinner because my cabinets are empty and I'm running low on cash this week," I told him while texting her back saying I was ok.

"How about I take you to dinner?" I gave him a look. "Not like that. Just as friends. Come on we'll go to IHOP I know it's your favorite."

"How do you know it's my favorite still?"

"Well that is a good question but I'm assuming since breakfast has been your favorite part of the day since you were 4 and IHOP has been your favorite restaurant since you first went with us when you were 6, that it hasn't changed,"

"What if I like Denny's now?" I asked.

"You always said that's Denny's was for traitors and that their food wasn't half as good or creative as IHOP's.

"Damn you! Fine I'll go but only because it's IHOP and now you have me craving pancakes," I said grabbing my guitar case and walking into the booth.

Dinner with my ex-boyfriend…this won't be awkward at all!


	7. Live A Little!

**So I didn't get everything in this chapter that I wanted to but, it is probably the longest chapter yet! 7 pages, with no AN! Don't hate me by the end of the chapter please! I didn't really have this chapter all planned out so I just went with what came to me…**

**There was a pretty general consensus that Eddie should not be gay and it was about half and half on Mason so I probably won't make him gay either. What I do need is help with who her boyfriend should be. Half say Adrian and the other half say not Adrian because he always is the one who gets hurt so it's either going to be Eddie, Adrian (both will be temporary of course and I won't be too horrible to them, I promise), or Jesse. (I'm considering the possibility of Jesse being her boyfriend, everything starting off good then possibly going bad and maybe Dimitri can come to the rescue? Who knows…the more I think about it the more I like that idea…)**

**Let me know!**

As we walked outside I immediately knew which car was his. It was a jet black 2013 mustang Shelby gt500. He had always wanted a mustang.

"Nice car," I said trying to hide my excitement. Unfortunately while growing up I was best friends with a guy so I know a lot about cars.

"Thanks, just got her not too long ago," he said walking to the passenger door and opening it up for me.

"Thank you," I said climbing in.

"So you finally got your mustang," I said with a small smile.

"Among a few others," he grinned. "I actually have two, a classic and this baby."

"What year?"

"69" he said proudly.

"Of course," I smirked.

"Get your head out of the gutter Hathaway, It's a great car!"

"Mhmm. Changing subjects, I hardly ever come to this part of town." I said looking around. It was a rich area with huge houses. "Where are we going IHOP for the rich and famous?"

"No this is just a short cut. Do you think most of the rich and famous would go to IHOP?" he joked.

"No, too many carbs!" I joked back.

"So when you become rich and famous are you going to ditch IHOP too?" he asked.

"Um yea, how long have you known me? I love food way too much to become one of those annoying chicks who eat practically nothing. Plus I wouldn't want to hurt IHOPS feelings by ditching it," I said with a smile.

"Pretty sure if you quit going to IHOP they'd go bankrupt," he said with a smirk.

"UGH! I eat a lot but not enough to keep one national business running thank you!"

"Whatever gets you through the day," he chuckled. By then we were pulling into the parking lot. We got out of the car and headed inside. As we were sitting down the waitress tried to hand me the menu.

"Oh no thank you I don't need that," I told her.

"What finally got it memorized?" Dimitri asked me sarcastically.

"Shut up jerk," I said trying not to laugh. "I just already know what I want."

"I'd say that too," he smarted off.

"Again shut up. Nobody asked your opinion." I said with a small smile.

"Is that a smile Hathaway?"

"Yea because I'm laughing at your stupidity,"

"Wow that was lame, especially for you,"

"Whatever can we just order now?"

"Just because you have the menu memorized doesn't mean I do. Some of us actually have to read the menu."

"Oh have you changed your obsessive habit of ordering the same exact meal since you were ten?"

"Maybe…people can change their minds you know,"

"Oh, don't I know that," I said accidently.

"Well you just happen to be right, I am ordering the same thing, I really should change it up."

"Why don't you let me order for you then?" I challenged.

"Because most likely whatever you order will give me diabetes."

"Are you scared Belikov? Come on live a little." He didn't sigh anything but looked at me questioning, wondering whether he should or not. I tried raising an eyebrow but unfortunately I haven't figured out how to do that so he of course started laughing.

"I'm not sure,"

"Fine we'll make it a bet. If I order for you and you don't like it, I will record some actual 'good' songs. If you like it, you have to answer 5 questions honestly."

"I don't like that deal," he said.

"Why because you'll have to be honest with me?" I asked sarcastic.

"No, because you know what I like and what I don't so most likely you're going to win no matter what."

"Fine you let me order for you and I will still do at least one good song tomorrow?"

"Deal."

"YES! Finally you will order something besides a dang burger!" I cheered. Ever since he was ten if we went to IHOP after 'proper' breakfast times he refused to order anything besides a burger because breakfast food is meant for breakfast not dinner according to him. The only reason he ever even comes to IHOP is because of me.

"I can't believe I agreed to this," he sighed.

"You act like I'm causing you harm comrade. You need to try more new things," I told him accidentally using my old nickname for him. I was trying so hard not to call him that because it use to be a term of endearment for him but he doesn't deserve it now. I have already slipped up twice dang it. This avoiding our issues and being nice thing might be becoming too much. We're quickly falling into our old routines of joking and playing around with each other, I really can't keep that up. Dimitri somehow sensed my change of mood but before he could say anything the waiter came up and asked us for our orders.

"I will have the stuffed French toast combo with strawberries, bacon and scrambled eggs. He will have the rooty tooty fresh 'n fruity. Sunny side up, bacon, and toast." I said. Dimitri raised his eyebrows. "Oh and I would like some chocolate milk, he'll probably stick with coffee."

"Thought you didn't have the menu memorized?" he asked.

"I don't but that's my second favorite thing to get so I have that memorized."

"Did you seriously just order me something called the rooty tooty fresh and fruity? I think I just lost man points just by saying that!" he said looking disgusted.

"Shut up, you'll enjoy it." I told him with a small smile before remembering my earlier thoughts.

Dimitri again realized my change in attitude and thankfully didn't say anything. We sat in silence for a few moments before he broke it.

"So how bad was the relationship?" he asked. I looked at him confused. "Yesterday you said Vika was in a bad relationship and you had to interfere, how bad was it?"

"Now you're interested," I muttered, I saw the hurt flash on his face and immediately wanted to kick myself. I might not want to become best friends with him again but I also don't want to hurt him…even if he's an asshole that deserves it. "It was the same guy who knocked Sonya up and left her right after. All he wanted to do was get in vika's pants then leave her behind too. Almost did too."

"What happened?"

"At first we didn't know it was the same guy until Sonya saw him one day and told me who he was but didn't want me to tell anyone because she was embarrassed. By the time I found out they had already left. I knew where they were going so I called Mason and Eddie then we chased her down. They were at some college party and by the time we got there he had already taken her upstairs. We stormed into the bedroom, I grabbed her and headed for the door. He tried to grab my arm but I punched him in the face, broke his nose, I took Vika outside while Eddie and Mason had a talk with him before escorting us home. She wouldn't talk to me for a few weeks, not believing me that he was just using her until Sonya finally told her I was telling the truth and told her the whole story."

"Why did Sonya tell you?"

"Because she knew I would literally go in there and drag Vika out kicking and screaming to save her from him. She also knew I wouldn't judge her for her mistakes. At that time everyone was pretty much looking down on her for getting knocked up again"

"Oh," he said kind of speechless.

"Yep, fun times."

"You actually punched him?"

"Damn right, no one messes with my family and NO one tries to mess with me," I said.

"I think I might have taught you to fight too well," he joked.

"Scared Belikov?" I asked joking.

"Oh hell hath no fury like a pissed off Rose Hathaway!" he joked back. By then our food arrived so we fell into silence eating. As usual Dimitri was finished before me.

"Like it?" I asked smirking.

"Not too bad…still not meant for dinner but it was good."

"Oh just admit it was delicious and you will probably order it again," I smirked.

"We'll have to see about that," he said with a small smile. I quickly finished and we sat in silence waiting for the waiter to bring us our check.

"Don't take this the wrong way but this is kind of annoying." I told him.

"What?" he asked feigning confusion.

"This. Pretending like there's nothing wrong between us. Joking around like we're best friends again and avoiding talking about hardly anything serious. Is this really how it's going to be from now on?" I vented.

"I really don't know. You want answers that I'm not willing to tell."

"Why won't you just tell me? I can understand why you quit talking to me, I wasn't good enough and you moved on or whatever but I just really don't get why you quit talking to your family," I said trying not to let the hurt and pain in my voice.

"It wasn't that you weren't good enough, if anything it was the complete opposite. I'll just say I changed when I got here. Things happened and I couldn't face any of you after."

"What could have been so bad you quit talking to everyone who loved you? They would never have looked down at you because they love you."

"I really don't want to talk about it," he said a bit harsh. I knew better than to keep trying to get him to open up. "On a different subject, you now have to give me some real songs."

"Fine, I told you I would but, there are some conditions. First do not assume any or all of them are about you, I have had other relationships before and after you. Second you can't ask me about any of them. If I think of anything else I'll tell you later. Ok?"

"Ok. Let's get going," he said. I hadn't even realized the waiter had brought the check. I got up and followed him to the front. He paid and we quickly made our way outside. Of course it had started raining on us and I had no jacket. It couldn't have just been a sprinkling..no..it was pouring. The kind of rain that soaks you to the bone in a matter of seconds. We dashed to the car. When we got in the car, I quickly turned on the heater because I was freezing. It was the freezing cold rain and I only had a tank top and shorts on. Dimitri reached into his backseat and pulled out the all too familiar duster I had gotten him for his 16th birthday (having parents who are rich come in handy sometimes) and handed it to me.

"Here put this on." He said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Just put it on, I'll be fine. I'm from an arctic wasteland remember?" he teased me about the comment I made when I found out his family was originally from Russia.

"Fine. Thank you." I said putting it on. He pulled out of the parking lot and started heading back the way we came.

"Don't you need to know where I live?" I asked.

"I'm not taking you home yet," he said.

"Then where are we going?"

"The studio, you said you'd give me good songs. No backing out now." He smirked.

"I meant tomorrow not tonight! Are we even allowed in the studio after hours?"

"Yep, I have a key card. Once you sign a more permanent deal you'll get one too."

"So we're seriously going to record at 10 O' Clock at night?"

"Yep," he said popping the 'p'.

"Oh fun," I muttered. We sat in silence for a few minutes. I was thinking about my earlier encounter with Tasha. Before I even knew I had opened my mouth, I popped off a question that had been on my mind all afternoon. "Did you really never mention me?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"All of these years did you really never talk about me, not even once?" I asked trying not to let the hurt enter my voice.

"I'm guessing this has to do with the other stuff Tasha said earlier?" he asked.

"Part of it yea," I admitted. "She said she had never even heard of me until I showed up yesterday."

"She was just trying to annoy you. Trust me when I got here I couldn't shut up about you. I wouldn't quit talking about you, my family and all of the people back home. It got so bad Ivan threatened to hit me every time I mentioned you," he chuckled.

"Ivan was in your band right?" I asked. He suddenly grew serious again.

"Yea,"

"He was the one who passed away?" I asked carefully.

"Yep," he said but didn't elaborate.

"I'm sorry," I told him sincerely.

"Thanks," he said unemotionally. He quickly changed subjects again. "What else did she say? You said that was part of it."

"Oh that part was stupid. Doesn't matter."

"That's what you said earlier but apparently it did."

"She just said that you don't care about me, you went home complaining that you had to work with me," I said quickly.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What else did she say?"

"Who said there was more?" he just gave me a look.

"Fine, she said that you told her you have no idea why we were ever friends and you regret it all, especially dating me. Like I said it was stupid and doesn't matter."

"None of that is true. I didn't say anything like that."

"Doesn't matter. Really. Even if you did say it, it doesn't bother me," I said looking out the window.

"Roza, I honestly never said anything even close to that. I would never regret having you as a friend and especially would never regret what we had. She's just trying to mess with you. She can be a bit jealous sometimes."

"Really? Hadn't noticed," I said sarcastically. "What I don't get is why are you with her? She's so annoying! Plus you're not the kind of guy that would put up with her shit…at least you used to not be that guy."

"She's been there for me over the years. She hasn't always been like this. I stay with her because she's been there when I needed someone, she's not always like that.

"Yea well I would have been there for you too. So would your family. You let all of us go." I said a little more bitter than I wanted to.

"Like I said I really don't want to talk about why I pushed yall away," he said his southern accent mixing with his russian accent. Somehow even though I was mad at him I still found it sexy as hell.

"I'm just saying you know I would have been on the first bus out here if you needed me but, you never gave me that chance."

"That's one reason why I couldn't talk to you. You had things back home you needed to take care of. You were still in school and I couldn't just let you up and abandon your life to come coddle me."

"So instead you turn to some annoying bitch who seems very over-bearing."

"Look I'm not trying to be douche but I don't need your approval. I made my decisions. You might not approve but it's not your life. I understand you're pissed and hurt because of what I've done and you have every right to be but stay out of it."

"Ok I see. I'm supposed to go sing some emotional songs about how I feel and my life but god forbid you we talk about you."

"If that's how you want to see it."

"That's pretty much what you're saying not what I'm seeing. You know what though that's fine. But, I'm done pretending that every things fine between us. From now on it's strictly professional. Just about the music." I told him. I couldn't keep going down this road where we avoid any serious discussions and then acting like we're friends again. I'll just keep working on this album and hopefully a new producer will open up and I can switch. Until then Dimitri and I our nothing but colleagues.

Yea lets see how long that lasts…I have a feeling not very long.

**So I hope not everyone hates me right now…I know it was like everything was going good then it went downhill but, I let you in a little on Dimitri and his past. What could have happened that was so bad? Was it really that bad or is it just how he see's things? **

**Also what songs do you think Rose should sing? I have a few ideas but you all are pretty good at giving me different ideas. **

**Once again should she date Adrian, Eddie, or Jesse?**

**Hope you all liked that chapter! **


	8. She Stores Nuts Like A Squirrel

**AN: So this chapter is nine pages but, it has a lot of lyrics. I thought about cutting some out but, I got too lazy, sorry. This is only part one of them in the studio.**

**I started personally responding to each review for the last chapter but then I had to quit in the middle and I'm not sure who all I've responded to so if I didn't respond to yours personally then I am so sorry and I will try my hardest to make it up this chapter!**

**Than you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favorite this story, and I'm really sorry about the short chapter, part two should be coming soon.**

**Oh there will be another AN at the bottom about some things revealed in this chapter :)**

"So hows this going to work. I just play through a list of songs and you decide which ones are good enough?" I asked trying to delay singing. We hadn't said anything since the car. I plan on sticking to keeping this as professional as I can…It's going to be tough though when most of my songs are about him…

"You play and I'll record. We can play it back later and go through them. If there's a lot we can narrow it down to however many songs we need. After that we can go through and add music and edit whatever we need," he said looking at the board and nowhere else. I sat on a stool in front of a mic.

"Ok well some of these I did not write and some I had help writing so when I said don't assume anything, I mean it." I told him half way lying. Most of these songs I wrote but Viktoria did help me out on a few.

"Who else wrote these? Do you have their permission to use them?"

"Yes idiot, I wouldn't sing them if I didn't. Vika helped and wrote a few of them. I had some help from some other people," I said slightly lying. Truth was she's the only person who has ever helped me but I don't want to get into details if he asks why she wrote something like that. "She's actually wanting to come out here and be a song writer. I talked her into going to school first."

"Why don't you want her to come out here?" he asked sounding as if he couldn't care less what I was talking about, but I knew he was just trying to hide his curiosity.

"Because she's too smart for this. I had to work for a year and a half to save up enough to get here, get a decent apartment, and pay bills for the first few months while I found a job and got stable, which as you could tell from early I'm still scraping for money. She's better than that. I did tell her though if she'd wait a while and let me get on my feet and start getting ahead if she still wanted to come out here she could stay with me and I'd try to help her out. Hopefully if this deal works out I'll gain some connections so it might not be too hard for her."

"Why do you think she's too good for this life yet it's good enough for you?" he asked looking up at me. This was getting way too personal for me so I of course shut it down. I should have never started the conversation unfortunately, I have a problem of talking a lot around Dimitri.

"Are we going to keep talking or am I gonna sing something?"

"Whenever you're ready," he said looking back at the sound board. I decided to do a song that wasn't really about me first. It's emotional like he wants but it's not about me so it's easier to sing.

"Are you still cold?" he asked. At first I was confused until I realized I was still wearing his duster.

"Oh Sorry," I said reluctantly removing it and hanging it on a spare guitar stand instead of walking it all the way into the booth. I climbed back on the stool and grabbed my acoustic guitar. I made sure it was in the right key and looked at Dimitri. He nodded to go ahead.

"Right well this one is called, 'Just A Dream'."

_**It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen **_

_**All dressed in white **_

_**Going to the church that night **_

_**She had his box of letters in the passenger seat **_

_**Six pence in her shoe, something borrowed, something blue **_

_**And when the church doors opened up wide **_

_**She put her veil down **_

_**Trying to hide the tears **_

_**Oh she just couldn't believe it **_

_**She heard the trumpets from the military band **_

_**And the flowers fell out of her hands. **_

_**Baby why'd you leave me **_

_**Why'd you have to go? **_

_**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know **_

_**I can't even breathe **_

_**It's like I'm looking from a distance **_

_**Standing in the background **_

_**Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now **_

_**This can't be happening to me **_

_**This is just a dream **_

_**The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray **_

_**Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt **_

_**Then the congregation all stood up and sang **_

_**The saddest song that she ever heard **_

_**Then they handed her a folded up flag **_

_**And she held on to all she had left of him **_

_**Oh, and what could have been **_

_**And then the guns rang one last shot **_

_**And it felt like a bullet in her heart **_

_**Baby why'd you leave me **_

_**Why'd you have to go? **_

_**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know **_

_**I can't even breathe **_

_**It's like I'm looking from a distance **_

_**Standing in the background **_

_**Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now **_

_**This can't be happening to me **_

_**This is just a dream **_

_**Oh, **_

_**Baby why'd you leave me **_

_**Why'd you have to go? **_

_**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know **_

_**Oh, I'll never know **_

_**It's like I'm looking from a distance **_

_**Standing in the background **_

_**Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now **_

_**This can't be happening to me **_

_**This is just a dream **_

_**Oh, this is just a dream **_

_**Just a dream **_

_**Yeah, Yeah**_

It was silent for a minute. I was thinking back to what inspired this song, while I'm sure Dimitri was trying to figure it out. When I couldn't take it anymore I broke the silence.

"Go ahead and ask, I know you want to,"

"Who is it about?"

"Aaron and Mia. As you should know he joined the military when y'all graduated. He proposed to Mia hour senior year. He died in action soon after, never even knew he had a baby on the way." I told him sadly. Aaron and Dimitri were two years ahead of Mia and I in school. He joined the military and Dimitri went to LA while Mia and I stayed behind and finished school. Mia and I had started off as huge enemies but, eventually we found some common ground and quickly became really close friends. It was devastating when she found out Aaron had passed, especially since the day she found out was also the day she realized she was pregnant. He had been home a month and a half earlier on leave and they had started planning the wedding.

"I never knew"

"How could you? You never asked or checked up on anyone from your past, not even the people you used to call close friends." I smarted. "People tried to get a hold of you to let you know but you never could answer their calls or even return them."

It was silent for a few minutes. Part of me regretted being so harsh, after all he did just find out that a kid he was good friends with all throughout his childhood had passed away, but part of me knows it's his fault he just now found out.

"Anyways back to the music. I guess if something comes up you want to ask me about, you can ask but I won't guarantee I will answer. This next one is called 'Face Down'. I will give a small explanation because of the content of this song. It is not exactly what you think it's about. I know as soon as you hear it, you will automatically assume what it's about. While it is partly about that, it's mostly not and was inspired by a different situation." I told him probably confusing the heck out of him but he will understand once hears it. This song Vika did help me write.

_**Hey girl you know you drive me crazy **_

_**One look puts the rhythm in my hand **_

_**Still I'll never understand why you hang around **_

_**I see what's going down **_

_**Cover up with make up in the mirror **_

_**Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again **_

_**You cry alone and then he swears he loves you **_

_**Do you feel like a man **_

_**When you push her around? **_

_**Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground? **_

_**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end **_

_**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found **_

_**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect **_

_**Every action in this world will bear a consequence **_

_**If you wait around forever you will surely drown **_

_**I see what's going down **_

_**I see the way you go and say you're right again, **_

_**Say you're right again, **_

_**Heed my lecture **_

_**Do you feel like a man **_

_**When you push her around? **_

_**Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground? **_

_**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end **_

_**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found **_

_**Face down in the dirt! **_

_**She said "this doesn't hurt!" **_

_**She said "I finally had enough!" **_

_**X2 **_

_**One day she will tell you that she has had enough **_

_**It's coming round again **_

_**Do you feel like a man **_

_**When you push her around? **_

_**Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground? **_

_**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end **_

_**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found **_

_**Face down in the dirt! **_

_**She said "This doesn't hurt!" **_

_**She said "I finally had enough!" **_

_**Face down in the dirt! **_

_**She said "This doesn't hurt!" **_

_**She said "I finally had enough!"**_

I knew he would automatically think back to his mom and how his dad used to beat her but, honestly this song was not inspired by her.

"Was this song the product of something that happened to you?" he asked.

"It started off that way then kind of just turned out to be a song for all of the women that go through things like this," I told him truthfully. This was why I didn't want to record with him. While I want to keep it professional, part of me wants to tell him the stories behind some of these songs. In a way it's kind of updating him of my life since he left.

"What happened?" he asked softly sounding slightly nervous and upset.

"I needed a place to stay after my parents kicked me out. Moved in with a 'friend'. We were fine until he got drunk then just being 'friends' wasn't good enough and he'd get angry. I stayed because I had nowhere else to go plus it wasn't anything I wasn't used to from living with Stan" I told him referring to my father, who had a mean temper when he was actually in town long enough to get drunk.

"Thought you said you stayed with my family? And why didn't you kick his ass? You're one of the best fighters I know, I did teach you, so you learned from the best."

"I did eventually but I didn't want to ask Olena for help.. she had already been there for me for so many other things, I didn't want to need or use her. So I put up with things, I made sure he never did much damage using defense techniques, he always apologized the next day. Eventually Sonya actually figured out what was going on told Olena and her and Yeva ganged up on me so I relented and came to stay with them. Before I left, I did kick his ass…never seen a guy look so shocked…well until I knocked him out," I said smug. Dimitri chuckled.

"Well I'm proud of you for getting revenge on the bastard," he said. "So what's next? I've got to say I'm surprised by the songs you've done so far, not what I expected."

"What did you expect them to all be heartbroken songs about you?" When he didn't answer I continued, "No offense but get over yourself Dimitri. Like I said don't assume everything is about you. I have had relationships before you and since you. I haven't spent the last 5 years waiting for you writing songs about how heartbroken I am since you left. I do have songs about heartbreak some about you, some about other relationships and some about other people's relationships so like I said get over yourself. Now I'm taking a break from these sad songs and doing a fun one. It's one of my favorites and still has a bit of emotion…"

I plugged in the amp and changed the key on my guitar. I moved the stool and got ready. I wanted to crack up at the irony that I just got on to Dimitri for assuming my songs are about him (most of them are but he doesn't have to know that) and the song I'm about to sing is about him and he will most likely figure it out pretty quickly. Honestly this song is about him but it's kind of a parody about him leaving and I really loved playing it. I didn't even tell him the name just started playing.

_**Where have you been **_

_**Where have you gone **_

_**And have I done something wrong **_

_**You're the tooth fairy **_

_**You're like santa claus **_

_**You're like white noise **_

_**When I want my favorite song **_

_**Just come on back **_

_**And come on home **_

_**It ain't super smart to leave me alone **_

_**Light a flare, pick up the phone **_

_**I'm like a stoner babe without my bong **_

_**Are you hiding in the closet **_

_**Are you underneath the bed **_

_**Did you go for a long walk off a short pier **_

_**How Come You're Not Here **_

_**Should I worry you've been bitten **_

_**Or somebody got you high **_

_**Quick come back **_

_**Or I might just die **_

_**How Come You're Not Here **_

_**I've heard some rumors **_

_**About another girl **_

_**I heard she's cute **_

_**But she stores nuts like a squirrel **_

_**And that's all cool **_

_**I'll wait right here **_

_**Til you get bored **_

_**And she gets carded for beer **_

_**I'm the one **_

_**I'm just that slick **_

_**You won't find better **_

_**I'm honey dipped **_

_**There ain't a thing **_

_**That's fake on me **_

_**I miss you baby **_

_**Come home to me **_

_**Are you hiding in the closet **_

_**Are you underneath the bed **_

_**Did you go for a long walk off a short pier **_

_**How Come You're Not Here **_

_**Should I worry you've been bitten **_

_**Or somebody got you high **_

_**Quick come back **_

_**Or I might just die **_

_**How Come You're Not Here **_

_**Has anyone seen **_

_**Has anyone seen **_

_**Has anyone seen why he's hiding from me **_

_**Can anyone see **_

_**Can anyone see **_

_**Can anyone see let's play hide and seek **_

_**Are you hiding in the closet **_

_**Are you underneath the bed **_

_**Did you go for a long walk off a short pier **_

_**How Come You're Not Here **_

_**Should I worry you've been bitten **_

_**Or somebody got you high **_

_**Quick come back **_

_**Or I might just die **_

_**Quick come back **_

_**Or I might just die**_

The whole time I played I was laughing, smiling, or making faces, especially at the part about storing nuts like a squirrel, at that point I looked at Dimitri and gave him a look knowing it was about Tasha, he had probably figured that out since he just shook his head and looked back down at the board.

Oh it's fun messing with him!

**AN: Again sorry about the shortness, I tried to put at last a little story for each song.**

**If you happened to notice the Stan thing, let me know what you think…I'm not sure I like having Abe as a bad guy in my stories so I changed it up. If you don't like it, or even if you do, let me know and I will consider whether or not to change it or keep it. **

**The Mia thing, yes I will still most likely do the Mia/Eddie thing but, I decided to change it up. I will add more details as the story goes on. **

**I thought there was something else but I forgot so if you have any concerns or questions let me know!**

**Songs used:**

'**Just A Dream' Carrie Underwood**

'**Face Down' Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (Acoustic version)**

'**How Come You're Not Here' P!nk (Pink)**


	9. Fulfilling Ego's

**Sorry this is so late but, it is SUPER long. It does have like 9 songs in it but it's 23 pages long so don't be too mad! I put all the song lyrics in the chapter in case anyone wanted to know them, you don't have to read them. They are bold and italicized. Not going to lie some of these songs I added just because I love them so much and they did fit the story line for the most part. **

**Thank you to 'Vampiregirl2014' for suggesting the first song in this chapter! If anyone has made a suggestion I will try my hardest to use them!**

**Ok so I realized I made a mathematical error earlier and no one noticed luckily. I had said that Rose was 21 and Dimitri was 25 that would make them 4 years apart but then I said that him and Aaron were two years ahead of Rose and Mia in school…You see the problem. So we're going to change it and say Dimitri is 24 and Rose is about to be 22. I don't think I've actually said when this is taking place but I'd say probably around late June or so. **

**So in this chapter the winner of the boyfriend contest is revealed! Don't hate me if you don't like the choice…you all voted! Plus there's a special guest at the end!**

**Lastly if you're not already reading 'ShadowhuntingDamphir2014's story 'Never Walk Alone' You should go check it out. It's pretty great!**

**Thank you for still reading this story and not giving up on me!**

"So you gripe me out about how your songs aren't about me then, turn around and sing a song about me," he said with a tinge of humor in his voice.

"Couldn't resist," I smiled. "I love that song."

"I can tell," he smarted off.

"Well you seemed like you wanted me to do a song about you to fulfill your ego, so there you go."

"Fulfill my ego? How on earth does that have anything to do with my ego?" he asked confused.

"Because obviously you wanted me to do a bunch of songs about you so then you could think that I've spent all of these years pining over you and have nothing better to do," I told him pretending as if that wasn't halfway true. I did pine over him for quite a while and I still love him…well the him I used to know, but I have moved on and started dating other people.

"I never said anything about you writing songs about me. You brought it up!"

"You insinuated it first!" I retorted.

"Did not. I just said those weren't what I was expecting."

"Dimitri I know you and I know what you were expecting. You forget that we used to know each other better than we did our own selves. Just because you've turned into some big shot asshole doesn't mean I can't figure out what you mean."

"How am I an asshole all of a sudden?" I gave him a look saying 'seriously?'. Luckily my phone cut off further conversation. I dug it out of my purse and looked at the caller id.

"Shit!" I said realizing I had forgotten to call Jesse like I had told him I would. I quickly answered. "Hey babe."

"What the hell Rose you were supposed to call me hours ago!" Jesse answered angrily. "I've been calling for the last twenty minutes!"

"Can you turn the mic off please?" I asked Dimitri then went back to my phone conversation. "I'm so sorry. I got distracted recording and I guess I never heard my phone over the music."

"Yea that's the excuse I would use too," he smarted off pissed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I snapped back.

"Well if I were off having an affair I would make up some bs excuse like that too."

"What are you talking about I'm not having an affair! You should know by now that I'm not that sort of girl. I'm with you and you're the only I want to be with."

"Look I'm sorry for freaking out. I just hardly ever see you and now you're not even calling when you said you would. How am I supposed to know what you're up to?"

"I'm sorry but you know I've been busting my ass off working. We can hang out soon I promise. I have a day off this soon and I'll tell Dimitri I can't record and we can hang out. Okay?" I placated. He did have a point we had been going out for a while now yet we hadn't seen each other in a while.

"Fine but it better be soon."

"It will be, I promise. For now can I let you go so I can hurry up and finish and get out of here? I'll call you tomorrow."

"If you have to. Love you."

"Yea you too," I replied before hanging up. He had said I love you several times now but I just couldn't bring myself to say it back. What can I say? After so much heartbreak I've learned not to fall so fast and easy. I sighed and threw my phone back into my purse.

"Damn men," I muttered then turned around back towards Dimitri.

"Done?" he asked.

"Yep," I said popping the 'p'.

"That looked a little tense," he said nonchalant.

"Not any of your business," I said sharply.

"Ouch. Must not have been a very nice call I take it."

"Again none of your business," I said getting aggravated.

"Hey now I'm just trying to help."

"How by annoying me to death. Not that it's any of your business but that was my boyfriend and things are fine. I just forgot to call him earlier that's all."

"Hold on you just got in a fight because you didn't call him because you were busy recording? Wow."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing. You've got yourself a real winner there."

"Hey at least he didn't love me and leave me! Pretty much anything is better than that!" I smarted before I could help myself.

"It wasn't like that and you know it."

"Do I? Do I really Dimitri? All I know is we had something good. You ended it and left with barely a glance back."

"Do we really have to get into this again? Are you really that bitter?"

"Oh get over yourself Dimitri. Do I still carry scars over that? Yes and I probably always will but I am not bitter. I have moved on."

"Oh yea and you seem to have picked a real awesome guy to move on with."

"Hey he's a hell of a lot better than Tasha!"

"Leave her out of it."

"Then quit talking about Jesse like you know him!" I yelled angrily. "You don't know anything about our relationship so stay out of it."

"Jesse who?" he asked.

"What does it matter? You most likely don't know him."

"Jesse who?" he asked more forcefully.

"None of your damn business!"

"Please tell me not Jesse Zeklos."

"What if it is?"

"He is not good news. I've heard some stuff about him and you need to stay as far away from him as possible."

"Newsflash, just because you've heard things about him does not mean you know him."

"He will only end up hurting you Rose you need to stay away from him," he warned.

"Trust me I'm a big girl. I doubt he can hurt me"

"Can you please just trust me on this?" he asked sounding frustrated.

"Can you just stay out of my personal life. I can handle myself." About then my phone went off again. I quickly checked it and saw it was Vika.

"Oh look it's your sister! Want to answer it. Oh wait never mind I forgot you don't talk to family anymore!" I smarted off frustrated. I quickly answered it before it went to voicemail. "Hey vika, I'm a little busy can I call you back later or tomorrow?"

"I guess," she muttered sounding depressed.

"What wrong?" I asked worried.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Viktoria Belikov don't you dare lie to me," I told her.

"I'll just tell you later. You said you were bust plus it's stupid just boy drama."

"It's fine I'm just recording with my annoying producer, but he can wait," I said looking pointedly at Dimitri. He sighed, got up and walked out of the sound booth towards the kitchenette. "Ok he's gone now spill."

We ended up talking for about fifteen minutes. It turned out the guy she likes, Nikolai, went out with another girl and she was upset. I finally convinced her that she needed to go tell him how she feels because I know he secretly loves her but won't admit it because she's never shown interest in him besides friendship. She started asking me questions about my producer and why he was so annoying, I tried my hardest to avoid the questions and give ambiguous answers. I told her he was just a jerk and pried too much. I didn't have the heart to tell her that Dimitri was my producer.

When I hung up, Dimitri still wasn't back. I grabbed a guitar and started playing not even paying attention to the chords.

**You've got a new life now**

**You're free from our old times**

**I can't understand how**

**Was all I knew a lie?**

**We could live all we ever dreamed if you just remember you love me cause**

**I oh I **

**I remember way you used to hold me**

**I remember thrills we used to share**

**We seem to be strangers passing by now**

**Oh did you forget how we once cared**

**I remember way you used to hold me **

**I remember thrills we used to share **

**We seem to be strangers passing by now **

**Did you forget how we once cared**

**What can I do to remind you of the truth**

**Who you really are and all that we've been through**

**Take my hand feel what I feel**

**Find a memory and let it reveal **

**This dream is real**

**I remember way you used to hold me**

**I remember thrills we used to share**

**We seem to be strangers passing by now**

**Oh did you forget how we once cared**

**I remember way you used to hold me **

**I remember thrills we used to share **

**We seem to be strangers passing by now **

**Did you forget how we once cared**

**I won't let go **

**I won't let go**

**Even if it takes forever **

**Someday we'll be back together**

**Don't let go**

**Don't let go**

**I will love you for forever **

**Till the day you remember too**

**I remember how you used to hold me**

**I remember thrills we used to share**

**We seem to be strangers passing by now**

**Oh did you forget how we once cared**

**I remember way you used to hold me **

**I remember thrills we used to share **

**We seem to be strangers passing by now **

**Did you forget how we once cared**

**Did you forget how we once cared?**

"Now that's what I've been waiting on," came Dimitri's voice from the sound booth. I jumped in shock.

"What the hell? Don't sneak up on a girl like that. How much did you hear?" I asked praying he didn't hear the whole thing.

"Just the last few lines. Enough to figure out the gist of the song." He said a little smug

"Fine are you happy now? Is your ego better now? Yes I do have quite a few songs about you. Considering you were my best friend for years and you WERE my first love, it would be surprising if I didn't. BUT that does not mean that I'm not over you, I wrote that a few years ago," I said lying it was more like a few months..maybe days…ago. Well I wrote part of it a while back ago and finished it a few days ago. The part about not letting go and waiting for forever was a while ago because honestly after seeing him again I wouldn't take him back…not with this new version of him.

"Well then let's hear some more."

"Are you sure you can handle it? Some aren't so nice."

"I'm a big boy, I'm sure I will be perfectly fine."

"Whatever, you asked for it," I said grabbing an acoustic and a stool.

_**You come walkin' round here**_

_**Actin' like we're somethin', ohh**_

_**Then you up and disappear**_

_**And make it real clear that we're nothin'**_

_**I've been used**_

_**Damaged by you**_

_**Oh I've been used, now I'm cryin'**_

_**By you, now I'm dyin'**_

_**Yeah cuz I've been used**_

_**Guess I knew**_

_**Cuz that's what you do**_

_**Well if love was just a crime**_

_**You would never do the time**_

_**Now would ya**_

_**Could you love somebody else**_

_**The way you love yourself**_

_**If it suits ya**_

_**I've been used**_

_**Damaged by you**_

_**Oh, I've been used**_

_**Now I'm cryin'**_

_**By you, now I'm dyin'**_

_**Yeah cuz I've been used**_

_**Guess I knew**_

_**Cuz that's what you do**_

_**I gave you what you asked**_

_**You gave me nothin' back**_

_**Now did ya, ohh**_

_**It's like I was your drug**_

_**Til the fix wasn't enough for you, ohh**_

_**I've been used**_

_**Damn you**_

_**I've been used now I'm cryin'**_

_**By you, now I'm dyin'**_

_**Cuz I've been used**_

_**Guess I knew**_

_**Cuz that's what you do**_

_**That's what you do**_

_**Oh, I've been used**_

"So that's how you feel?" he asked as if he didn't care and was just making conversation.

"Nope, that's how I used to feel but, now my give a damn's busted," I told him, lying again, quoting one of my favorite country songs. "Next?"

"Go ahead,"

"This one is called 'Love Like Mine', it's a favorite of mine,"

_**So you think that you're the one who's up in score**_

_**Just 'cause you're the first one walkin' out the door**_

_**Well take it when you leave**_

_**I don't need the sympathy**_

_**I might stay up drunk on wine, hurt like hell, and ugly cryin' black mascara tears**_

_**I might lock my door, sleep with my phone, miss you bad for a month or so, but let me tell you somethin my dear**_

_**I'm gonna be just fine but you're never gonna find another love like mine, oh no no**_

_**See I think you think that new means better off**_

_**But the proof's in the pudding once the shine is lost**_

_**So go and get yourself**_

_**A little taste of somethin else**_

_**I might stay up drunk on wine, hurt like hell, and ugly cryin' black mascara tears**_

_**I might lock my door, sleep with my phone, miss you bad for a month or so**_

_**But let me tell you somethin my dear**_

_**I'm gonna be just fine but you're never gonna find another love like mine yeah**_

_**It's startin to sound like a good idea**_

_**The more we're standin here**_

_**I'm gonna stay up drunk on wine, hurt like hell, and ugly cryin' black mascara tears**_

_**I'm gonna lock my door, sleep with my phone, miss you bad for a month or so**_

_**But let me tell you somethin my dear**_

_**I'm gonna be just fine but you're never gonna find, no**_

_**I'm gonna be just fine but you're never gonna find, no**_

_**I'm gonna be just fine but you're never gonna find another love like mine, oh no no**_

_**Never gonna find another love like mine, oh no no**_

"This one isn't really about you or anyone in particular. I just wrote a while after you left. It's called 'Don't let me be lonely'.

_**I need a saving grace**_

_**A hiding place**_

_**I don't have forever or time to waste**_

_**So don't let me be lonely**_

_**I wanna shake this winter coat off my sleeve**_

_**Dust off a record and just be free**_

_**Oh don't let me be lonely**_

_**No don't let me be lonely**_

_**When you're young**_

_**You can fly**_

_**But we trip on clouds 'cause we get too high**_

_**We grow up**_

_**And then it's gone**_

_**Oh God only knows what we'll become**_

_**So don't let me be, let me be, let me be lonely tonight**_

_**While we're young and alive**_

_**Take the keys to my car and the keys to my heart and just drive**_

_**Oh don't let me, let me be lonely**_

_**Well the night rolls on like a long lost friend**_

_**'Til the sunrise bleeds like the bitter end**_

_**Don't let me be lonely**_

_**Well there's nothing to hide and nothing to prove**_

_**Give me all that you are**_

_**You've got nothing to lose**_

_**Just don't let me be lonely**_

_**No don't let me be lonely**_

_**So don't let me be, let me be, let me be lonely tonight**_

_**While we're young and alive**_

_**Take the keys to my car and the keys to my heart and just drive**_

_**Oh don't let me, let me be lonely**_

_**No**_

_**Don't let me be**_

_**When you're young**_

_**Life's a dream**_

_**It's a beautiful and a burning thing**_

_**We grow up**_

_**And then it's gone**_

_**But the memory goes on and on and on and on and on and on and on**_

_**Don't let me be, let me be, let me be lonely tonight**_

_**While we're young and alive**_

_**Take the keys to my car and the keys to my heart and just drive**_

_**Oh don't let me, let me be lonely**_

_**Don't let me be lonely**_

_**Don't, don't let me be lonely**_

_**No**_

_**Don't let me be**_

_**Ooh, lonely**_

"These are really good Roza," he said through the intercom. "Gonna be hard to narrow them down."

"Oh just wait Belikov, they get better," I smirked. "Oh and it's Rose not Roza. This one is called " 'Wide Awake'."

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**Yeah, I was in the dark**_

_**I was falling hard**_

_**With an open heart**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**How did I read the stars so wrong?**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**And now it's clear to me**_

_**That everything you see**_

_**Ain't always what it seems**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**Yeah, I was dreaming for so long**_

_**I wish I knew then**_

_**What I know now**_

_**Wouldn't dive in**_

_**Wouldn't bow down**_

_**Gravity hurts**_

_**You made it so sweet**_

_**'Til I woke up on**_

_**On the concrete**_

_**Falling from cloud nine**_

_**Crashing from the high**_

_**I'm letting go tonight**_

_**Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**Not losing any sleep**_

_**I picked up every piece**_

_**And landed on my feet**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**Need nothing to complete myself, no**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**Yeah, I am born again**_

_**Out of the lion's den**_

_**I don't have to pretend**_

_**And it's too late**_

_**The story's over now, the end**_

_**I wish I knew then**_

_**What I know now**_

_**Wouldn't dive in**_

_**Wouldn't bow down**_

_**Gravity hurts**_

_**You made it so sweet**_

_**'Til I woke up on**_

_**On the concrete**_

_**Falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)**_

_**I'm crashing from the high**_

_**I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)**_

_**I'm falling from cloud nine**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**Thunder rumbling**_

_**Castles crumbling**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**I am trying to hold on**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**God knows that I tried**_

_**Seeing the bright side**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**I'm not blind anymore...**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)**_

_**I'm crashing from the high**_

_**You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)**_

_**I'm falling from cloud nine**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

"Well as much as I love these sappy songs let's do some fun ones!" I said trying to not get absorbed into the music with him here. If I let myself I would show too much emotion, and I don't want him to see how much all of these songs really affect me still. "This one's fun. It's called 'Chainsaw'. I think you'll enjoy it. It might bring back a few memories."

_**We scratched our names**_

_**In that oak tree**_

_**'Cause I loved you**_

_**And you loved me**_

_**A jagged little heart so the whole town knew it**_

_**Carved in the bark with an arrow through it**_

_**I came out here to see it one more time**_

_**And I got my chainsaw**_

_**Oh you know it's got to go, it's such a shame y'all**_

_**But I ain't gonna be happy until those names fall**_

_**And I'm sittin' on a stump**_

_**Love is shady**_

_**Love is tragic**_

_**It's hard to bury the hatchet**_

_**Holdin' a chainsaw**_

_**I guess all those years**_

_**They don't mean a thing**_

_**Now I can't wait**_

_**To count those rings**_

_**Nothing left of us but dust and splinters**_

_**A big pile of wood to keep me warm through the winter**_

_**'Cause I don't have you**_

_**But I got my chainsaw**_

_**Oh you know it's got to go, it's such a shame y'all**_

_**But I ain't gonna be happy until those names fall**_

_**And I'm sittin' on a stump**_

_**Love is shady**_

_**Love is tragic**_

_**It's hard to bury the hatchet**_

_**Holdin' a chainsaw**_

_**I remember what you said that night**_

_**That you would love me for the rest of your life**_

_**We wrote forever with a pocketknife**_

_**But forever's goin' down tonight**_

_**I got my chainsaw**_

_**Oh you know it's got to go, it's such a shame doll**_

_**But I ain't gonna be happy until those names fall**_

_**And I'm sittin' on a stump**_

_**Love is shady**_

_**Love is tragic**_

_**It's hard to bury the hatchet**_

_**Holdin' a chainsaw**_

"Did you really cut down that tree?" he asked astonished. I shrugged.

"I guess you'll have to go find out for yourself…wouldn't put it past me though," I told him with a smirk.

"You really cut down a tree?"

"Guess you'll never know…and why do you say it like I can't cut down a damn tree? I've cut several down thank you,"

"Liar," he said looking directly at me.

"Fine, not several but I have cut one or two down in my life!" I said smugly. "Anyway the next one is called 'DONE.' It's not exactly about you, just most men in general. All the different relationships I've had. Well really I wrote parts of it after you then finished it after a few others."

_**You've been wearing that crown and tearing me down**_

_**It's been a while since you've treated me right**_

_**You strung me along for far too long cause I never gave up the fight**_

_**Until now**_

_**It's gonna hit you hard 'til you see stars**_

_**It's gonna put you through a world of hurt**_

_**Oh, I don't believe in getting even but giving what you deserve**_

_**Oh my, oh my, huh.**_

_**Mama always told me that I should play nice**_

_**She didn't know you when she gave me that advice**_

_**I'm through with you**_

_**You're one bridge I'd like to burn**_

_**Bottle up the ashes, smash the urn**_

_**I'm through with you, la dee da**_

_**I don't wanna be your "just for fun",**_

_**Don't wanna be under your thumb**_

_**All I wanna be is done**_

_**Done**_

_**You crossed the line too many times,**_

_**I'm gonna put you in your place**_

_**You play with dynamite, don't be surprised**_

_**When I blow up in your face**_

_**Oh my, oh my, huh.**_

_**Mama always told me that I should play nice**_

_**But she didn't know you when she gave me that advice**_

_**I'm through with you**_

_**You're one bridge I'd like to burn**_

_**Bottle up the ashes, smash the urn**_

_**I'm through with you, la dee da**_

_**I don't wanna be part of your fun,**_

_**Don't wanna be under your thumb**_

_**All I wanna be is done**_

_**(Done) with your selfish ways**_

_**(Done) and all the games you play**_

_**I'm through with you and everything you say**_

_**Mama told me that I should play nice**_

_**She didn't know you when she gave me that advice**_

_**Mama always told me that I should play nice**_

_**But she didn't know you when she gave me that advice**_

_**I'm through, with you**_

_**You're one bridge I'd like to burn**_

_**Scatter the ashes, smash the urn**_

_**I'm through with you, la dee da**_

_**I don't wanna be your "just for fun",**_

_**Don't wanna be under your thumb**_

_**All I wanna be is done**_

_**All I wanna be is done**_

_**Oh**_

_**Hey, hey, ooh,**_

_**I wanna be done (so done)**_

_**So done (so done)**_

_**So done**_

"I'm only going to do two more. Only because these last two are two of my favorites. The first one is called 'Wasting All These Tears' and yes it is about you and getting over you."

_**I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle**_

_**Laying down on the bathroom floor**_

_**My loneliness was a rattle in the windows**_

_**You said you don't want me anymore**_

_**And you left me**_

_**Standing on a corner crying,**_

_**Feeling like a fool for trying**_

_**I don't even remember**_

_**Why I'm wasting all these tears on you**_

_**I wish I could erase our memory**_

_**Cause you didn't give a damn about me**_

_**Oh, finally I'm through**_

_**Wasting all these tears on you**_

_**These tears on you**_

_**You ain't worth another sleepless night**_

_**And I'll do everything I gotta do to get you off my mind**_

_**Cause what you wanted I couldn't get**_

_**What you did, boy I'll never forget**_

_**And you left me**_

_**Standing on a corner crying**_

_**Feeling like a fool for trying**_

_**I don't even remember**_

_**Why I'm wasting all these tears on you**_

_**I wish I could erase our memory**_

_**Cause you didn't give a damn about me**_

_**Oh, finally I'm through**_

_**Wasting all these tears on you**_

_**These tears on you**_

_**And you left me**_

_**Standing on a corner crying**_

_**Feeling like a fool for trying**_

_**I don't even remember**_

_**Why I'm wasting all these tears on you**_

_**I wish I could erase our memory**_

_**Cause you didn't give a damn about me**_

_**Oh, finally I'm through**_

_**Wasting all these tears on you**_

_**These tears on you**_

_**I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle**_

_**Laying down on the bathroom floor**_

"So I caused you to drink?" He asked. I just shrugged.

"It was a hard time for me and not just cause you left. Whiskey numbed the pain when I had no one else to turn to."

"What else was going on?"

"The usual. Crappy family. Only I had no one to turn to so, I bottled it in then drank till I forgot about you and them and everything else. It didn't last long. Mason and I started hanging out and I stopped partying so much and just started hanging out with him and the rest of the gang again."

"Oh."

"Yep," I said. "Anyways this is the last song. I have more but I'm bored of this trip down memory lane so we can finish it up another day. This one is not really about you even though parts of it do apply to you. It's probably the most emotional song I have and my favorite. No ones ever heard it before though."

_**I finally kept my pride**_

_**And hailed a cab**_

_**Those cuttin words you said**_

_**Were the last stab**_

_**There'll be no tears this time**_

_**They've all dried up**_

_**No more sweet poison**_

_**I already drank that cup**_

_**This tunnel's dark**_

_**But there's a little light glowing**_

_**Bright enough for me to run toward knowing**_

_**Nothing in this world will ever break my heart again**_

_**Nothing in this world will ever break my heart again**_

_**No pain this life will put me through**_

_**Will ever ever hurt like you**_

_**Don't need a miracle**_

_**A superhero**_

_**There's only one way up**_

_**When you're at zero**_

_**You took my innocence**_

_**But it was knowing**_

_**No I don't need you**_

_**And that made me a woman**_

_**I paid my dues**_

_**But that's a debt I'm done paying**_

_**I'm standing strong**_

_**But I'm still on my knees praying**_

_**Nothing in this world will ever break my heart again**_

_**Nothing in this world will ever break my heart again**_

_**No pain this life will put me through**_

_**Will ever ever hurt like you**_

When I was done I had tears in my eyes but I quickly closed them so they didn't spill over. That's the last thing I need, Dimitri to catch me crying.

"What's it about?" Dimitri asked quietly.

"Nothing." I said not wanting to let him in.

"Well Whatever it's about it was beautiful," came a new voice from behind me. I turned startled. Standing there was none other than THE Adrian Ivashkov. He was a huge pop singer and was known worldwide. My jaw dropped. "Sorry about the intrusion. I came in to work on a song and saw you in here. I've heard some great things from the people around here about you and I wanted to check it out. Seems they were right. You are amazing."

"Thanks," I said trying not to blush. I really don't listen to his music but it's awesome to get complimented from some one of his status.

"Did you write that yourself?"

"Yea, I write all of my own stuff."

"That's awesome. Do you ever co-write?"

"I've written songs with friends before…why?"

"Well I'm kind of stumped on this song I've been working on. Think you could help me out?"

"Well I don't usually write for your type of music but I can try," I told him.

"Ok well i'm in Studio B so if you want you can stop by when you're done here or tomorrow sometime. I'm recording all day so I'll be here."

"Actually we're done now so I can come help out."

"Uh Rose I'm about to leave and I'm your ride home," Dimitri input.

"Oh that's fine I can give her a ride," Adrian said acknowledging Dimitri for the first time.

"Yea see he can give me a ride," I told Dimitri before turning back towards Adrian. "Let me just grab my stuff and I'll meet you in there."

"Awesome. Later Belikov." Adrian said before walking out.

"Rose I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Yea well I really don't care. I can handle myself plus artists should always help each other out and he seems nice enough. It's not like I'm going out with him. Just writing a song."

"I warned you," he said.

"Whatever. See ya later Belikov." I said before grabbing my guitar and walking out the door.

**Songs used:**

"**I Remember" Alexandra Monir**

"**Used" Hayden Panetierre**

"**Love Like Mine" Hayden Panetierre**

"**Don't Let Me Be Lonely" The Band Perry**

"**Wide Awake" Katy Perry**

"**Chainsaw" Band Perry**

"**DONE." Band Perry**

"**Wasting All These Tears On You" Cassadee Pope**

"**Nothing In This World Will Ever Break My Heart" Hayden Panetierre**


	10. Shallow Pretty Boy?

**This one is kind of short…it's 4 pages without the AN but NO songs this time! The next chapter should be quite longer but no promises. **

** Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I haven't gotten around to personally thanking everyone and I don't have time to tonight but I will make it up, I promise! I figured you'd probably prefer a new chapter instead anyways :)**

** I think I may have wrote Adrian a little OOC but I hope you'll love it anyways! :)**

I walked in to studio B and found Adrian sprawled out on the couch in the sound booth with his eyes closed.

"Comfortable?" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually yea. These couches beat a tour bus any day," he joked. He just stayed laying there with his eyes closed. I went and sat in the chair in front of the sound board. "So you and Belikov huh?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked pretending to be oblivious.

"Oh don't feign innocence. Everyone's been talking about how you two hate each other and after watching you two it's obvious there's more than just clashing egos to this story," this time he opened his eyes only to turn and wink at me.

"I thought we were going to be working on a song?" I said trying to distract him.

"Nice try. I figure we should get to know each other a little better first. After all it's hard to write a love song with someone you don't know!"

"A love song? You need my help with a love song?"

"Well it's actually more of a heartbreak song which it seems you know a little bit of but we'll get to that in a minute. Right now I want some information. You two have a history."

"Ok. Fine, you're right we do have a history. We grew up together. Then he became famous and we lost touch. Now we've met up again and he's an asshole. Happy?" I said annoyed.

"Nope. You're leaving stuff out."

"Geez! Why don't I just tell you my whole life story!" I said sarcastically.

"Well you could but I don't know if we have enough time for that tonight…we'll get to that eventually," he smirked.

"Seriously? We're supposed to be writing a song not digging in my past!" I snapped crossing my arms.

"Ok. Sorry. I was just kidding about the life story but I am curious about you and belikov. No one has ever evoked that much emotion from him. He's my producer and I've done stuff that should have drove him mad but he's never even raised his voice at me. You get here and immediately you start fighting. Everyone is amazed."

"Really? Well that does make sense. He's always been like that unless you really really piss him off…or if you're me. I figured he'd have probably changed a lot though since I last saw him." I told him honestly.

"I don't know what happened with you two but nobody has seen him with this much emotion in a long time. It's almost as if he was a freaking robot. Even got some of the kids calling him nicknames behind his back because of his lack of emotion," he laughed.

"Really like what?"

"The bodyguard, Lord Squinty Frown, Mr. Roboto, you get the point," he smirked. I just laughed at the names.

"Wow. Seems he's made quite the impression."

"Oh yes. That's why I probably will not be the only one asking questions…well I might actually be the only one bold enough too but everyone else will be thinking it. Anyway I'll quit badgering you. Here's the song I've been working on," he said pulling out a journal and opening it to a page with a few lines written down.

"Well this isn't much to work with," I joked. "But, it is really good. Not what I was expecting."

"Yea I know. It's not the usual stuff I sing but that's because I usually sing songs other people wrote. I keep the ones I write to myself usually."

"Why don't you record your own songs?" I asked.

"I do sometimes but, the songs I write aren't really the kind that goes with my 'image'," he sighed.

"Why don't you just change your image then?"

"I've thought about it. That's why I'm working on this song. I'm thinking of making it a duet and then seeing how listeners take it. If they love it then I'll start doing some of my own songs plus the other stuff."

"That's a really great idea. Can I ask why you're asking me to help though? I mean you barely know me and have heard one song of mine and for all you know that could be the only good song I've ever created." I joked.

"Trust me with material like that, it can't be the only good song you've ever written. Besides I have ulterior motives for asking you to help me write it," he said with a smirk.

" Really? What would those be?" I questioned.

"I was wondering if after you helped me write it you would sing I with me?" He asked.

"Me? You want me to do a duet with you?"

"Yea. I was actually going to come ask you tomorrow but luckily you were already here tonight."

"But you hadn't even heard me sing yet? How did you know if I was any good?" I asked confused.

"No but I had already heard through the grapevine how awesome of a voice you had and thought we could try it and see how well our voices meshed."

"Well then I guess we better get started," I told him with a smile.

"Really? Awesome!" he exclaimed.

We worked on the song for a while and within an hour we were pretty much done with lyrics. Adrian was surprisingly an easy person to write with.

"Got to say Adrian, you've really shocked me. I didn't expect you to be like this."

"What were you expecting?"

"A shallow pretty boy who has nothing better to do than party and break girls hearts," I told him honestly.

"Ouch, can't say I blame you though. And hey there is nothing wrong with partying. In fact I think we need to go celebrate!" he said with a mischevious grin.

"I'm not dressed to go out. Plus I'm broke."

"I'm buying and we can stop by your place. Or you can just borrow something from wardrobe."

"I can't just take an outfit from wardrobe!"

"Yes you can. People do it all the time. Plus they can't get mad at me. Everyone loves me here," he grinned.

"Not at all full of yourself are you?" I asked sarcastically. "Still I'm broke and I can't let you pay."

"Rose, I'm sure I won't have to pay because you are going to have guys lined up to buy you drinks!"

"I have a boyfriend you know."

"I know and lucky him," he winked. "I know you do and you know you do but guys at the bar don't and they don't need to. It's a drink not a date. Come on. Please! Do it for me!"

"Why would I go out for you?"

"Because you don't realize it yet but you're going to grow to love me and this is just the start of a beautiful friendship if not more," he smirked.

"Shut up! I just told you I have a boyfriend!"

"Yea you said boyfriend not husband, that means it's not permanent so I have time to persuade you to leave him and be with me," he said with a cute boyish grin.

"This is how you try to persuade me to go out with you? Telling me you're going to try to break me and my boyfriend up? That's not a good tactic," I joked.

"Oh come on loosen up. After you're stressful day with Dimitri don't try to say you couldn't use a drink or two. I need one just thinking about it!"

"Fine but I am not going to steal clothes from wardrobe so you're going to have to swing me by my apartment!" I said as I went to put my guitar in its case.

"Yes!"

After gathering our stuff we quickly headed to his car. I don't know why but I was shocked to see that he had a 2014 bright red corvette.

"Nice car," I commented.

"Thanks. I like to try and blend in so I can avoid the paparazzi," he said with that grin again.

"Yea? How's that working out for you?" I joked back.

"I don't know why but they still always seem to find me!" I had to laugh.

"Oh really? I mean how would they ever know it's you in such a bland everyday car?"

"I don't know…I think it's the red…I should have probably gone with blue," he answered thoughtfully.

"Oh yea blue would be much more inconspicuous! I'm surprised you don't have glow in the dark paint on it."

"Oh that's on my Lamborghini," he said seriously.

"You're joking right? You don't seriously have a glow in the dark Lamborghini also, do you?"

"I'm just kidding. This is my only sports car for now. Now where do you live?"

I lead him to my apartment and told him to wait in the car and I'd be out quickly. I hurriedly ran inside and grabbed a red dress out of my closet. I quickly put it on then grabbed black stilettos to go with it. I rushed over to the vanity and hurriedly put on some lipstick, eyeliner and a tinge of silver and black eye shadow. Luckily my hair had been in a bun all day so when I let it down it flowed in some nice waves. I was ready in about 10 minutes. When I got to the car Adrians jaw dropped but he didn't say anything.

"Are you going to gawk at me all day or are we going to leave soon?" I asked with a smirk. He quickly shut his mouth and faced the road.

"Let's go!" he said with a smile.

**Now that you have read the chapter, I have a question. I have 3 ideas for a duet they can do together and I was curious if anyone wanted to either input their own ideas or vote on which song out of the three I have picked out already.**

**If you want to add your own idea let me know in a PM or review, if you want to vote on one of the three, here are the choices:**

**Just give me a reason- Pink ft. Nate Ruess**

**Stay- Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko**

**Love Somebody-Maroon 5 (I would turn this into a duet and if you want to hear it as one I listened to the version by Justin Breit & Nicolette Mare)**

**The first two are mostly the girls singing with inputs from the guys so I kind of like turning Love Somebody into a duet because it would be more Adrian. I love all 3 though so I really don't care which one.**

**Again if you have your own suggestions I'd be more than willing to take it in consideration…even if they don't do it this time they could always do another one ;) **


	11. Heartbreaker Not Heartbroken Honey!

**So this is super long nd not completely filled with songs! There are songs in here but there's also a bunch of dialogue and plot stuff! This chapter literally has everything! A bit of humor, mystery (that's sort of a stretch), angst (I think), and drama!**

** There are a few twists that I hope you enjoy…well enjoy might not be the word but you will see what I mean! I couldn't decide which song I wanted them to do exactly so I added a bit so they could do more than one! Yay! They aren't going to do the one they wrote together yet so if you haven't already you can still vote on which one you think they should do!**

** Thank you for all of the inputs and new ideas for songs and everything else you guys contributed! You all made it really hard to pick! There is a tie right now between 'Stay' and 'Love Somebody" plus all of the new suggestions which are awesome suggestions btw!**

** Please feel free to add more suggestions or thoughts or your vote (if you haven't already) and please don't hate me at the end of this chapter!**

"So where are we going?"

"My favorite hang out," he grinned.

"Which would be?" I continued.

"A surprise?"

"Ok well tell me about it?"

"Well it's one of the few places that I haven't been found at yet. It's a half club half karaoke bar," at my confused look he continued. "The owner couldn't decide which to open so he bought the building attached to the one he had previously bought. Put a door between them and now one side is a dance club the other is a karaoke club. So if you get tired of one you can go to the other."

"Sounds interesting," I told him intrigued.

"It's fun," he said with a smirk.

"It seems like it. Soooo you going to tell me about the girl?" I questioned.

"What girl?" he sputtered confused.

"The girl who broke you're heart?"

"There is no girl who broke my heart. If you haven't noticed I'm the heartbreaker not the heartbroken honey," he said all conceded.

"Oh don't play dumb. I read some of those songs you wrote. Someone managed to get under that playboy shell and broke your heart. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out looking at those songs. So spill. You badgered me about my past now it's my turn."

"it was nothing. Just an ex-girlfriend. Don't all relationships break your heart in a way even if it's just for a minute?" he joked.

"Not for me anymore," I muttered.

"Belikov that bad?" he questioned.

"Not just him. He was just the spark that ignited the flame. We're not talking about me though we're talking about you and how you are most definitely lying to me."

"I'm not lying!" he said defensively.

"Really? Then tell me when the last real relationship you had was? Not these one night stands and monthly flings. An honest relationship."

"It's been….a while," he hesitated.

"Exactly!"

"That doesn't mean anything. Oh hey look we're here!" he said happily.

"Good timing," I laughed. I looked around, the place looked pretty low key. No huge waiting line and no paparazzi. "Looks nice,"

"Wait until you see the inside," he said with a wink.

"So how did you find this place?" I said as we got out of the car.

"Know the owner. He did some business with my family before he started this place."

We walked straight in, no bouncer or security, at least none that I noticed. I was too busy looking around. The door we walked through led to the club section. Surprisingly it was pretty packed. We walked in and looked down on a huge dancing area. There was a long section above the dance area that led to either the bar, which was also above the dance section, or several sets of stairs leading to the dance area. The section above had railing all the way around it to prevent people from falling and, had random two-three seater tables lined against the railing. Directly across from us were larger tables and seating areas for bigger parties.

"The owner decided to have the dancing area as a lower level because he thought it would be slightly humorous to watch drunk people go up and down the steps and it also helps the bartender see just how drunk you really are," he said with a laugh.

"Hate to be the drunk person trying to go up and down the stairs then," I laughed with him.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall," he said wrapping his arm around me protectively. I laughed.

"I think it might be me making sure you don't fall from what I've heard," I joked.

"Hey don't believe everything you read," he defended. I gave him a look and he backed down. "Ok so maybe I like to drink just a little bit. Nothing wrong with that! Now where to my lady?"

"The bar," I said rolling my eyes at the 'my lady' part.

"And here you are criticizing my drinking habits!" he said pretending to be offended.

"Hey I never said I didn't drink! Plus my dancing abilities are greatly enhanced with alcohol."

"Well then lead the way. Can't have you dancing mediocrely," he joked.

We headed to the bar and ordered a few shots, enough to get me out on the dance floor with him. We then preceded to the dance floor. When we got out there the song 'Blurred Lines' by Robin Thicke was playing and Adrian decided to 'serenade' me while we were dancing.

**But you're an animal, baby, it's in your nature**

**Just let me liberate you**

**Hey, hey, hey**

…

**And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl**

**I know you want it**

**I know you want it**

**I know you want it**

…

**But you're a good girl**

**The way you grab me**

**Must wanna get nasty**

**Go ahead, get at me**

"You wish I wanted to get nasty with you," I joked quoting the song back to him.

"I'm pretty sure that's every guy in this rooms wish right now," he replied.

"Oh whatever,"

"Seriously, look at all the stares your getting and all the glares from the women…even though I'm sure quite a few women are staring too," he joked. I play slapped him.

"Shut up!" I told him with a laugh.

We continued dancing for quite a while, sometimes with each other and sometimes with someone else. As I was dancing with some guy, I glanced up and thought I saw Dimitri but, when I looked back up he was gone. Must have been my imagination. I have had this weird worry that we were going to run into each other ever since I found out we were living in the same town, which is stupid because this city is huge and the chances of that are crazy. Especially since we don't frequent the same kind of places.

By then I was getting pretty tired of dancing and thirsty so, when the song was over I asked Adrian if he wanted to go with me to the other part of this place. He agreed so we quickly left and went to the other section. We went to that bar and ordered actual drinks this time, instead of shots. Then went and found a table. Some guy was destroying some old rock song but, hey at least he looked like he was having fun doing it!

"So…" I started before Adrian interrupted me.

"Are you going to start questioning me again?"

"Well I wasn't planning on it but…since you brought it up. What happened? You don't have to tell me everything. I'm just curious,"

"This girl and I met and at first we were hesitant to start anything but once we did. Things got pretty heavy pretty quick. It pretty much started out intense and just kept going. With my new career starting and her doing her own things, we just couldn't handle it and she broke if off saying I wasn't ready for the kind of commitment and life she wanted. She said maybe we could try it again after some time but within a few months she was already engaged. The engagement didn't last but I got the picture," he said sadly. I sat there for a bit taking it in.

"That bitch. Passing a great guy up like you," I said. At first He looked pissed at me calling her that but once he saw I was kidding he laughed along. "You still love her huh?"

"Some days. You still love him?" he retorted.

"I love the old him. The one I used to know. Not this hardened asshole version." I told him honestly. "I probably always will."

"That bastard," he teased back. "Relationships suck."

"Yep," I agreed taking a drink of my drink. "I have an idea!"

"What?" he questioned warily.

"How about we use the people here to test out our dueting skills. If dueting is even a real word," I joked.

"I don't believe it is. You want to go do a duet with me in front of all of these people?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh come on. It will be fun!" I said standing up and pulling on his arm. Luckily the stage was empty so we didn't have to wait. As we got on stage I saw pretty much all the girls watching the stage recognize Adrian.

"I see a few of you have already figured out who I am. If you haven't my name is Adrian and this lovely lady beside me is Rose Hathaway. Might want to remember her name because in a few weeks she will be as famous as I am," he said with a smile. "We're considering doing a duet but, we figured we would test the waters up here with you all. Is that ok?" All the girls cheered excited to get to see Adrian live for free.

"Ok well Rose, what song did you have in mind?" he asked looking at me with a grin. I quickly picked it out and it started playing on the machine. When Adrian heard the music he gave me a look saying 'really?' I just shrugged.

"I thought it was a good one. Plus I love this duet!" I said away from the mic. He just smiled and shook his head before starting to sing.

**[Adrian]**

**Livin' my life in a slow hell **

**Different girl every night at the hotel **

**I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days **

**Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky **

**Wish I had a good girl to miss me **

**Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways **

**I put your picture away **

**Sat down and cried today**

**I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her **

**I put your picture away, sat down and cried today **

**I can't look at you, while I'm lyin next to her**

**[Rose]**

**I called you last night in the hotel **

**Everyone knows but they wont tell **

**But their half hearted smiles tell me **

**Somethin' just ain't right **

**I been waitin' on you for a long time **

**Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine **

**I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights **

**I put your picture away **

**I wonder where you been **

**I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him **

**I put your picture away **

**I wonder where you been **

**I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him **

**I saw ya yesterday with an old friend **

As I was singing I felt someone staring at me but when I looked around, well there were a bunch of people staring at me or Adrian, but no one I knew. No one that gave me that weird feeling. I looked back at Adrian and tried to ignore it.

**[Adrian]**

**It was the same ole same "how have you been" **

**[Both]**

**Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey **

**[Adrian]**

**You reminded me of brighter days **

**[Rose]**

**I hoped you were comin' home to stay **

**I was headed to church**

**[Adrian]**

**I was off to drink you away **

**[Both]**

**I thought about you for a long time **

**Can't seem to get you off my mind **

**I can't understand why we're living life this way**

**I found your picture today **

**I swear I'll change my ways **

**I just called to say I want you to come back home **

**I found your picture today **

**I swear I'll change my ways **

**I just called to say I want you to come back home **

**I just called to say, I love you come back home**

By the end of the song, Adrian and I were staring at each other both lost in our own problems and emotions. The crowd started clapping and brought us out of our thoughts.

"I'm glad you all liked it. I guess that's a good sign," I joked.

"Well I would take it as one. Now I guess we'll head off and give others a chance," Adrian said before turning to leave. Before he could, all of the women started chanting for more. He turned back to the mic. "You want more? This time I think we'll do something a little different."

He turned to me then leaned towards me to whisper in my ear. "Do you know 'Want You Back' by Cher Lloyd?" I nodded. "Ok then just go along with this. I know you can keep up," he said winking as he grabbed an acoustic guitar and pulled up a stool. I pulled another on up beside him and sat down.

"This is a re-write I've been wanting to try out for a while. Hope everyone enjoys it!"

_ (Adrian)_

_ Hey I was done playing games knew I needed to upgrade_

_ So I went and walked away way way way_

_ Now you see I've been hanging out_

_ With another girl in town _

_ At least she doesn't bring me down down down_

**(Rose)**

**Remember all the things you and I did first**

** Now you're doing them with her **

** Remember all the things you and I did first**

** You got me got me like this**

** Now you're taking her to every restaurant **

** And everywhere we went come on**

** Now you're taking her to every restaurant**

** You got me, got me like this**

** Boy you can say anything you want**

** It don't mean a thing no one else can have you**

** I want you back **

** Yea **

** I want you back**

_ (Adrian)_

_ I broke it off thinking you'd be fine_

_ Now I feel sick looking at you cryin_

_ I want us back _

_ Yea I want us back_

** (Rose)**

** Please rid me of the jealousy**

** You know you belong with me**

** And I'm gonna make you see see see**

_ (Adrian)_

_ You clearly didn't think it through_

_ Cause I did everything for you_

_ And now I don't know what to do do do_

_** (Both)**_

_** Remember all the things you and I did first**_

** (Rose)**

** Now you're doing them with her**

_** (Both)**_

_** Remember all the things you and I did first**_

** (Rose) **

** You got me, got me like this**

**Now your taking her to **_**every restaurant**_

** And everywhere we went come on**

** Now you're taking her to **_**every restaurant**_

** You got me, got me like this**

**Boy you can say anything you want**

** It don't mean a thing no one else can have you**

** I want you back**

** Yea **

**I want you back**

_ (Adrian)_

_ I broke it off thinking you'd be fine _

_now I feel sick looking at you cryin_

_I want us back_

_Yea _

_I want us back_

_Ooooohhhhh_

_I thought that you'd be fine when I kissed you goodbye_

**(Rose)**

**Oooooohhhhhhh**

**You might be with her but I know we could work**

**Boy you can say anything you want**

**It don't mean a thing no one else can have you**

**I want you back**

**Yea **

**I want you back**

_(Adrian)_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be fine _

_now I feel sick looking at you cryin_

_**(Both)**_

_**I want us back**_

_**Yea **_

_**I want us back**_

_**Ooooohhhhh**_

_(Adrian)_

_I thought that you'd be fine when I kissed you goodbye_

**(Both)**

_**Ah oooooohhhhhh oooohhhh ooooohhh**_

**(Rose)**

**You might be with her but I know we could work**

By the time the song was done I almost cheered myself. For never having done that version or even heard of it, I think I did pretty awesome coming up with new lyrics as we went. Who knew Adrian and I could be such a good team?

"Good job Rosie," he joked away from the mic.

"That was AMAZING!" I told him excitedly.

"I think we need some drinks to celebrate," he joked. I turned towards the mic.

"That's all for now, I think Adrian and I are going to take a break but you might see us again sometime," I said with a smile. We both walked off stage and he slung an arm around my shoulders. "You realize the only reason they loved it so much was because THE Adrian Ivashkov was performing right?" I joked with him.

"Yea right they loved the both of us! Who could blame them, we were pretty fantastic!" He said with a wink.

"Not conceded at all are you Mr. Popular?" I teased.

"Why Ms. Hathaway I'm offended!"

About then a group of women came up to tell Adrian how amazing he was on stage and how they loved his new sound.

"See I told you," I told him as they walked off.

"Fine I'll make you a bet. If at least five people compliment you, you have to go back up there and sing solo," he smirked.

"I'll take that bet, but I guarantee it will probably be mostly guys complimenting me on my looks," I replied.

"Hey that's still a compliment," he joked. By now we were at the bar again. We both ordered drinks but, Adrian got a virgin one figuring someone would have to drive us home. We decided to sit at the bar this time. Within twenty minutes Adrian had won the bet, even though I was right and three of them were on my looks, he said I still had to sing. I walked up to the stage, grabbed the acoustic guitar and, stood in front of the mic.

"So I lost a bet with Adrian, and have to come sing again. I hope you all don't mind," I joked with the crowd who gave me encouraging applause. "Well I figure if I'm going to sing I'm at least going to do one of my own songs this time."

**Everytime I think of you**

**I always catch my breath**

**I'm still standing here**

**And your miles away**

**And I wonder why you left me**

**And there's a storm that's raging through my frozen heart tonight**

**I hear your name in certain circles**

**And it always makes me smile**

**I spend my time just thinking about you**

**And it's almost driving me wild**

**But it's my heart that's begging down this long distance line tonight**

**And I ain't missin' you at all**

**Since you've been gone... Away**

**I ain't missin' you**

**No matter what I might say**

**There's a message in the wires**

**And I am sendin' you a signal tonight**

**You don't know how desperate I've become**

**And It looks like I'm losing this fight**

**But it's my heart that's breakin' down this long dusty road of mine**

**But I ain't missin' you at all**

**Since you've been gone... Away**

**I ain't missin' you**

**No matter what my friends say**

I felt like I was being watched again so I looked around. I saw Adrian at the bar smiling at me encouragingly. I smiled before looking back around continuing the song.

**And there's a message that I'm sendin' out**

**Like a telegraph to your soul**

**I can't bridge this distance**

**Honey, stop this heartache, overload**

Quickly this time, I found the source of my unease. My eyes locked with a pair of chocolate brown ones that were so familiar it ached. He was standing in front of a booth and I saw Tasha behind him glaring at me. Whoops. I looked back at Adrian and saw him looking at Dimitri also. When I looked back towards Dimitri it seemed like he was glaring at Adrian. Weird! I looked back down at my guitar but continued to sing.

**I ain't missin' you at all**

**Since you've been gone... Away**

**I ain't missin' you**

**No matter what my friends say**

**I ain't missin' you**

**Since you've been gone... Away**

**I ain't missing you**

**Yeah, no matter what your friends say**

When I looked back up Dimitri and Tasha were gone and I almost sighed in relief. For some reason it just felt weird singing this song in front of him here. Which is absurd considering I've been singing in front of him all night.

**Hey yeah, yeah yeah yeah**

**I ain't missing you at all**

**Since you've been gone... Away**

**I ain't missin' you**

**No**

At the end of the song everyone was clapping. I said thank you and quickly hurried off stage towards Adrian.

"Well that was surprising," he said sarcastically after I reached him.

"Tell me about it," I muttered pulling out my phone to check the time. "Can we just…."

I cut myself off after I saw I had ten missed calls and like 15 unread texts. I hurriedly read the texts and my jaw dropped. I froze just staring for a minute. I heard Adrian saying something but I couldn't make it out all I could do was stare at the words on the screen.

"ROSE!" I heard Adrian shout in my ear. I snapped back to reality immediately.

"I…I have to go!" I said grabbing my clutch and running towards the door. I was shoving people out of my way and being extremely rude but I didn't care. I heard Adrian following but I didn't stop until I was outside.

"Rose what's wrong?" he asked sounding extremely worried.

"It…It's my friend Mason. He was in an accident and I have to go to him," I choked out.

"Ok where is he?"

"A hospital in Albuquerque, New Mexico"

"How do you plan on getting to Albuquerque?" he asked.

"I don't know! I had saved up a little money for a plane ticket to go visit my neice when she's born but I guess I'll have to use it now…I don't think I have enough for a plane ticket but I might have just enough for a bus…" I said trying to think everything through. "Vika said he's in critical condition they don't know if he's going to make it so I have to go. The whole reason he was even in an accident was because he was coming to see me!"

"Ok calm down. I will take you to your apartment so you can change and pack a bag. While you're in there I will call and get you a flight ok?"

"I can't let you do that!"

"You can pay me back later if you insist but your friend needs you so I suggest we hurry," he said calmly.

"Thank you!" I said giving him a hug before hurrying to his car.

At my apartment I quickly tore my dress off and put on my favorite pair of sweats that I had gotten back when I was in girls athletics, I threw on a t-shirt and my favorite hoodie before pulling my hair into a loose ponytail. I hurriedly grabbed a bag and threw more sweats and t-shirts into it not knowing how long I would be there.

When I got to the car Adrian was waiting for me. He said he had gotten my flight all taken care of. I thanked him once again this time giving him a kiss on the cheek. I quickly called Vika. She said there's been no change but that his mom was on her way also. I felt bad because I knew she didn't have the money. For the plane trip or his hospital stay but I also knew she would do anything for Mason. I hung up and told her to let me know if anything changed. When we got to the airport instead of going to any of the terminals, Adrian took a different route.

"Where are we going?"

"To the airport."

"Why did we just pass all of the terminals then?"

"We're going the back way, being famous has it's perks," he grinned.

We went through a security gate, they took one look at Adrian and waved him through. Then we drove up beside a small private plane.

"This?" I asked surprised.

"Of course, only the best for the best," he said not quite smiling.

"You are amazing."

We walked up the stairs and I quickly found a seat, Adrian came and sat beside me.

"When do we take off?"

"Here in a minute. We have to wait a minute before we can go."

I leaned back in my seat and felt all of the emotion of the last hour or two piling up. I hadn't taken a break to stop and think but, now that I was I realized I might never see my best friend again and it would all be my fault. I felt guilty for not answering when Vika first called, instead I was at a club having fun and for him being in the accident in the first place. Tears started forming in my eyes. Adrian noticed this and wrapped his arms around me. I slowly started letting the tears slip as I buried my head in his chest. I felt him turn to look at something. He then leaned down to whisper to me.

"Don't hate me for this. I thought you needed him more than me." I looked up confused before noticing Dimitri standing in the door way. Adrian pulled away and walked towards Dimitri before looking him in the eye "Don't make me regret this," he said before exiting the plane.

"What are you doing here? Why is Adrian leaving?" I asked confused.

"Adrian called and told me what happened. I got here as soon as I could. He's not coming."

"Oh," I said wiping my eyes. "They…They said he might not make it through the night," I gasped out before tears started pouring again.

Dimitri came over and sat beside me. I looked up at him and for a second I saw the old Dimitri, the one that I love and that used to love me back. And for that second I didn't care that we weren't friends or that we could barely tolerate each other. He pulled me into a hug and I didn't resist. I buried my head and cried.

Before I knew it I was slowly losing consciousness.

My last thought was I hope Mason is ok.

**An: Ok so something bad happened but also something good right? What do you think will happen with Mason? Will he survive or won't he? I know I'm horrible! :)**

**Songs:**

**Excerpt from 'Blurred Lines' by Robin Thicke**

'**Picture' by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow (Thank you to Fredforevermylove for the suggestion!)**

'**Want u Back' Cover by Boyce Avenue Ft. Hannah Trigwell (Thank you to Carla for this suggestion!)**

'**Missing You' by Tyler Hilton (somebody has suggested this in the past but I didn't write down who so I'm sorry I can't give you credit :(….)**

**There were quite a few awesome suggestions and it was SOOOOO hard to decide but I didn't want to bombard everybody with lyrics again lol…I might try to use the other suggestions in later chapters but, I'm not sure yet!**


	12. AN

If you've already read this AN Skip to the bottom and I will tell you what's new. If you haven't then read the first part first. I won't post another AN. The next thing I post besides replacing chapters will be the next chapter! :)

So I figured you all deserve an explanation on why I haven't updated anytime soon. I'm going to re-write a few parts in a few chapters. I've been re-reading the chapters and there are a few things that I'm not really happy with. I should really learn to wait a day or so to post chapters so I can go over them, especially since I generally write between midnight and 6 am. There are a few scenes that I'm just not really happy with like when rose says stuff like her not being good enough and what not, I don't think she should/would let her insecurities show that soon. Also there are is a major thing that I want to add in later in the story but I have to lead up to it and I haven't done that so I need to add the leads in there.

That being said, I'm considering going ahead and posting the next chapter with the added stuff but, I'm not sure it would make sense so I'll keep you posted on what I do. Also I will keep all of the original chapters without the leads to the add in so if you all figure out what it is and hate the idea I'll revert back. It's just when I started this story there was something I wanted to add but I figured it was done too often so I decided not to but then I got a new idea that isn't exactly new but I like it.

I'll hurry and get this all done ASAP and will keep you all up to date!

Sincerely,

Cassandra

**Update: Chapters 1-6 have been rewritten and there's even an added bonus scene since you are all amazing! I will get to work on 7-11 tomorrow and hopefully will have it all done ASAP**


End file.
